Team RWBY Plays Assassin's Creed II (Adopted)
by tython055
Summary: After stopping Torchwick and the White Fang from stealing a shipment of Dust (Volume 1), Team RWBY prepares for the Vytal Festival while on summer vacation. When they recieved a package from another universe, the girls decided to play one of the most popular games ever: Assassin's Creed II. (Adopted by triscythe59)
1. Prologue

_A/N: If anyone's interested in adopting this story, PM me and I will give it to you. Also, have the girls see Ezio in his cinematic trailer attire. Armor is meh and boring._

**Prologue**

It has been a few weeks after Team RWBY prevented the criminal Roman Torchwick and the White Fang (a peaceful Faunus movement-turned-terrorist group)from stealing more cargo of Dust (crystals with elemental powers used as ammunition for a Huntsmen's weapon or for something more than that) with the help of a monkey Faunus named Sun Wakong and a ginger haired girl (unknown to them, she's a robot) named Penny. These past events was the start for Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee make amends with each other after the former revealed her true identity to her teammates. Surprisingly, Weiss didn't care if Blake is or was a member of the White Fang since this doesn't mean she hates the Faunus (like her father and younger brother, for example), only the ones that commit terrorism. Right now, Beacon Academy is on summer vacation and most of the students went home to relax and take a break from their studies as a Huntsmen (or Huntress). But today, a somewhat new adventure waits for our girls.

"Oh man! That has to either be the most exhausting or exciting training session for Team RWBY." A black-haired (with red streaks) girl with silver eyes named Ruby Rose says.

"I guess you can say that it was 'on fire'." A golden-haired girl known as Yang Xiao Long (Ruby's older half-sister) puns, receiving a few groans from her teammates.

"All bad puns aside, we've made excellent progress so far." The white-haired heiress – Wiess Schnee – points out to the team leader. "So long we keep this routine up, we won't have much of a problem in this year's upcoming Vytal Festival."

"Agreed." The cat faunus and former White Fang member – Blake Belladonna – agrees. "Just try not to go overboard using fire Dust next time, Ruby."

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby laments in a childish way.

"You dolt! That attack could've sent us to the recovery room or worse! We're lucky to even be alive!"

The 15-year-old leader sighs in defeat. "I can't argue with that, Weiss."

As they opened the door to their dorm, they notice a package on the floor.

"Uh, did anyone order anything?" Ruby asks.

No one answered as Yang picks it up and shakes it.

"I wonder who it's from." The infamous pun maker wonders.

"Yang, it could be a prank from someone." Weiss guesses before groaning. "Or it could be one of Jaune's attempts to impress me."

"Let's not get too paranoid, Weiss." Blake assures. "We don't even know what's inside it yet."

"Yeah, what Blake says!" Ruby agrees with her. "Let's just see what's inside it!"

"Sure, sis. Maybe something that we can all enjoy." Yang says.

"But I don't think it's a-." The heiress begins to argue but Ruby and Yang have already opened the package, much to her surprise. "-good idea."

The girls take a look at the contents and sees that it's only a gaming console, a controller, and a collection of games.

"I've never seen a gaming console like that before." Yang says before using her Scroll's camera and search for the design on the internet, only to find no results. "Okay, that's impossible. It's like it doesn't even exist."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss questions and does the same thing Yang did but met with what the blonde Huntress received. "What? B-But there's no way that it doesn't have any records at all!"

Ruby grabs a note inside the box and shows it to the others. "Guys. Maybe this will explain it to us."

She opens the note and reads it aloud so that her teammates can hear it.

'Hello, Team RWBY!

Allow me to introduce myself. My name Tython (strange name, I know) and I'm human like you guys, except I'm not from this universe. You see, I come from a different planet called Earth and it's similar to your world but with a different history (meaning no Grimm and Dust). A lot to take in, but it's the truth. However, that's not what I want to talk about as I have something interesting for you four. Inside the package, I have sent you a gaming console and controller from my reality along with one of the most iconic and popular gaming franchises in Earth's history. You might be asking yourself how I know you guys or wondering why i chose the four of you to play these games. Firstly, I know you better than you think because I know almost pretty much everything about the four of you (No, I am not a stalker that hacked your Scrolls). Secondly, why I chose the four of you? Because I like you guys, I really do, otherwise I wouldn't send this awesome gift thru time and space only for you to play and enjoy. However, keep in mind that the games take place in an alternate version of Earth and doesn't accurately align with our history as this is a work of fiction. If you're wondering what game to start first, you should see the title 'The Ezio Collection' on it. The reason why the first one isn't there because I never played the first game (only seen walkthroughs) and that it would take too long to understand the basics. Plus, the first sequel is a part of a trilogy AND considered to be the most fan favorite in the franchise.

And remember, do not – I repeat – do not start playing the later installments as they are HUGE SPOILERS to certain plot points.

Have fun!'

Team RWBY have different reactions. At first, they were a little afraid this Tython person might be a creepy stalker. However, these thoughts faded quickly away once they realized he lives on another planet or universe even. Ruby and Yang are mostly excited because they got video games from another universe and want to play it now. As for Weiss and Blake, this sort of information is a lot to take in and kind of hard to believe. Then again, this package contains things that don't even exist in their universe, so the note does make a fair point.

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat first in the mess hall and then we can take a look at these games our mysterious friend is talking about?" Blake suggests as she and her teammates felt hungry after their last training session.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Yang replies as the four girls' stomachs growl.

_Later That Night…_

The girls are already in their pajamas and have finished setting up the console to their TV screen.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ruby asks her friends. They nod in response and their leader places the disc in the console. "Okay. Then let's do this!"

The screen then shows a selection of three different installments.

"Assassin's Creed II?" Yang reads the title aloud with the controller in her hands.

"Strange title for a franchise." Weiss says. "So we're playing as a killer? How is this series popular and iconic?"

"Won't know till we actually start playing it, Weiss Queen." The blonde brawler retorts before receiving a 'hey!' from the heiress.

"Plus, this guy did mention about it being an alternate version of Earth's history, so we might learn a few things about it." Blake reminds her.

"Let's just play the game, guys." Ruby shushes her friends.

Yang presses a button and the game brings up the Ubisoft logo before changing into a notification of sorts.

**Inspired by historical events and characters. This work of fiction was designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various religious faiths and beliefs.**

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Cinematic Trailer

**Chapter 1****: Cinematic Trailer**

The screen then changes to white with lines in the background as the girls hear one of the most awesome pieces of music ever.

**1486, Venice, Italy**

"Must be the setting of the game." Weiss deduce, wondering how just how Italy must look like and what kind of culture it has since it is on another planet "And the music sounds mysterious. I think this game might be interesting."

"I bet they have some awesome weapons in it!" Ruby squeals in excitement already imagining the weapons she can make based on the weapons of another entirely different world since she's a weapons nut.

"Whoa sis, let's not get too carried away just yet." Yang calms her down knowing how she is when seeing new weapons, like when they arrived in beacon on the first day.

**The scenery changes into a city they've never seen or heard of before as fireworks are in the nighttime background and a boat of sorts comes up into view, rowing down the canal. The gondola is occupied by three armed guards and two masked passengers in nobleman attire.**

"The game looks surprisingly nice" says the raven haired Faunus coolly, she might not look like it but sometimes when she isn't in the mood for a book, she often plays a game or two.

"Yes, it certainly looks a whole lot better than the games I am used to" says Weiss surprising the rest of the girls.

"Wait, since when do you play games?" The blond haired brawler says, surprised at the fact that Weiss actually plays video games. "Aren't you supposed to be the prim and proper rich girl who has learned to play the piano and violin and stuff?"

"Hey, you take that back! Just because my father is rich and that I'm a civilized human being, and not some wild savage like you doesn't mean I can't play some video games once in a while." Says Weiss as she is clearly offended.

"Awww." The scythe wielder groans in disappointment. Seeing as there are no guns in this game since she sees that It plays in the past "I thought that there's going to be weapons that are also guns."

Suddenly, a note pops out of thin air and lands on Ruby's lap. She picks it up and reads it aloud.

'_First of all, that's very bias/offensive to me and Earth's history. Secondly, not everything is about melee/firearm hybrid weapons (though there are a few of them in the later games). And if you want to a bit about our history, the game's setting takes place during the Italian Renaissance (which means 'rebirth'), an era where art and science flourishes under the guidance of some of Italy's inspired minds. It is also where the Middle Ages (an era that includes knights, crusades, etc.) transitions into modern society.'_

Ruby immediately regrets on what she said and felt really sorry for offending the people of Earth. Her teammates notice this and went to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay. We know you're excited about seeing transforming weapons, but he does make a good point. Tython didn't boast about whose weapons are cooler and superior. Do you really want to make us look bad to him and his people?" Weiss calmly lectures her partner.

Ruby slowly nods her head 'no', understanding what she means. "I'm sorry. It's really wrong for me to say that and I regret it."

Yang pitches in and briefly hugs her half-sister. "At least he's not angry at you. He's only trying to help you not become bias and hurt people's feelings by accident."

The scythe wielder now understands and smiles. "Okay. I'll do my best to not get too excited next time."

"That's the spirit, sis."

**With that out of the way, the girls continue to watch as the scene changes to an unknown figure behind an opened door talking to two women and lends them a pouch of money with an odd-looking insignia that looks like an eagle's head or an upper case 'A' on it. From what Team RWBY is seeing, it looks like he's hiring them for a reason.**

"Those girls…" Yang comments. "They look like prostitutes, given the clothes they're wearing."

"Ugh. I don't know how they tolerate having sex with random men." The heiress says in disgust.

"Either for money or companionship." Blake simply says, not liking it either.

Ruby, however, feels uncomfortable about it and another note appears as she reads it aloud.

'_Just so you know, there won't be any on-screen sex and will only show beginning parts as this is a game. However, these courtesans play a vital role, so stay tuned for that.'_

She sighs in relief. "At least that's good news."

"Courtesans. Another name for prostitutes, I suppose." Blake curiously comments as she has never heard of that word before.

**They continue to watch as the scene transitions back to the people on the gondola earlier, as they now walk the streets of Venice. The scene changes again, and it looks to be a masquerade party as they dance in celebration. The people present are wearing different types of masks with different paint markings.**

"Wow! Everyone's wearing masks!" Ruby says in awe.

"It does look interesting." Blake admits. "I wonder what they are celebrating."

Another note appears and the cat Faunus reads aloud.

'_To answer your question, it's called 'Carnevale di Venezia' (which it's Italian for 'Carnival of Venice'). I won't go into too much detail, but it's an annual festival held only in Venezia (Sorry. Italian names for certain words sounds much cooler than English) as it's world-famous for its elaborate and artistic masks._

_By the way, I forgot to mention that this is a form of communication I've been working on. Therefore, I can see and hear what you are doing now, and I really enjoy your reactions. And no, I'm not a pervert if you're asking, so when you want to take a break for the day, I'll stop monitoring you four.'_

From what they just read, they seemed to be more interested with this kind of festival and it reminds Weiss of the masquerade parties Atlas would throw. She's even heard of a festival similar to Carnevale that happens annually in Vale's commercial district during the spring. As for their new friend watching them, they felt it's a bit of an invasion of privacy but recalls that he's not some creep wanting to take advantage.

**The two noblemen are observing the party with their guard escort next to them. Meanwhile, the courtesans from earlier notice them and went over there to seduce the two. One of them respectfully declines while the other accepts the offer and goes with her (as she pulls his arm) for a dance with the people one of the guards attempt to stop her but the remaining nobleman staying behind motions him to stand down, believing that it's not a problem for his colleague.**

**Unbeknownst, as the other nobleman and courtesan dance, a shot of someone's leather boots appear. The music begins to tense up and Blake raises her eyebrow in suspicion that something wasn't right. As they enjoy dancing, they look up in the air as they spin around (while the courtesan discreetly leaves), colorful fireworks banging in the night sky. When the nobleman looks downward (as the girls see through his eyes in first person), he notices that the woman is no longer there.**

**The music then starts to become suspending as the huntresses watching start to become nervous, believing that something bad is gonna happen. When the man turns around, a flashing blur (in first person) came in so fast that the man yelps in pain as sliced flesh could be heard.**

The girls flinched really hard as they put a single hand on their own throats.

"Ow…" Yang could only say; her eyes widen in shock.

"I knew it." Blake deduces with the same reaction. "Whenever there's a party like this one, someone is sure to be murdered. And that courtesan lured that guy into a trap."

"I-I can't imagine what it be like if it happens to us." Ruby says, scared of dying that way.

"That has to be the scariest way to be killed." Weiss opinions with a similar reaction.

**The man turns around to where his colleague and the guards are watching. The one with them notices him and feels that something wasn't right. The man that was surprised gasps as he grips his throat, blood leaking out of it before collapsing to the ground, revealing the one who killed him while in a kneeling position with a blade sticking out from his left wrist. He is dressed in white with the upper body featuring a white hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt (smoke bombs, bullets, poison and medicine vials). The belt also held together an ornate emblem, which Team RWBY recognizes as the same one on the money pouch. The robes also features a leather spaulder (game cover art/cinematic trailer version) where a black (red on the inside) cape was attached, draped over and around his left arm and shoulder. Lastly, he wears a brown leather bracer with the attached blade mechanism is held in his left arm and a single brown leather glove in his right arm, as wells as leather greaves.**

**The hooded man simply smirks at his remaining target which sends chills down the girls' spines. Whoever he is, this is one they should never have to cross.**

**People who witnessed the assassination screamed in horror and some begin to run away. As the remaining nobleman flees the scene, his guards charge toward the Assassin. However, the Assassin runs and jumps over an obstacle and lands on top of one of them before proceeding to punch him in the face, knocking him out. Another guard runs toward him and raises his dagger with both hands to cut him down, but the Assassin was fast enough to catch it in time and makes the guard stab himself in the stomach, killing him. A third guard attempts to run him through with a pike, only for the Assassin to sidestep and grip the weapon. He then punches the guard in the face and disarms the pike from him with a kick. He then twirls it a bit and kills the yielding guard through the stomach. The Assassin then turns his attention to the last guard on the ground, scared for his own life, as he aims the pike at him. With a cocky smirk, he then drops it and begins to chase down the fleeing nobleman.**

"Hold on, he killed them so easily?" Weiss questions on what they just saw. "I thought they have Aura protecting them!"

"Looks like Earth doesn't have people with Aura." Blake concludes. "Then again, it IS a different universe after all."

"That has to be the most badass thing I have ever seen!" Yang admits.

"And those weapons are so awesome!" Ruby shouts in excitement. "Not as awesome as Crescent Rose, but still!"

**The fleeing nobleman runs for his life through the streets of Venezia, knowing that the Assassin is coming for him. The chase music was so cool for the girls to listen as they watch. Knowing that his target already has a running start ahead of him, the Assassin takes an alternate route as he free-runs over the parked gondolas and parkour jumps on each wooden beam over the water before leaping to a Venetian building and begins climbing all the way to the rooftops. The sun could be seen as it rises in the awesome view of the city as the Assassin sees his target crossing a bridge. He then free-runs and leaps to another rooftop as pieces fall into the water.**

**The nobleman arrives outside the Basilica di San Marco through an archway under the Torre dell'Orologio (St. Mark's Clock Tower) where Venetian guards are seen near the Basilica.**

"**Guards!" He shouts as he runs toward them for aid. "He's behind me! You have to stop him!"**

**The man stops running as he pants from exhaustion. The guards – having heard him – run to his aid.**

"**To the entrance." He orders the guards as they proceed to hide beside the entrance with two guards on each side. "Don't let him see you. Wait for my command."**

**He finishes recovering and walks to the entrance leading to the alleyway. In the alleyway, the Assassin is seen up close on the rooftops and the nobleman looks up and sees him. The Assassin then jumps down from a tall height and lands on the brick streets, creating a very small crater from the landing impact he made.**

"Superhero landing!" Yang and Ruby exclaims, seeing how awesome that entrance he made.

"A jump from that height would've killed him." Weiss says. "Still, I'm surprised he survived that, considering he has no Aura."

The Assassin slowly stands up as his target from a distance mockingly claps.

"**Bravo! What an impressive display." The nobleman sarcastically praises him.**

**The Assassin then flicks his wrist as a blade pops out of the sheathing mechanism and walks toward his target, ready for the kill. The nobleman still stands where he is as the guards remain hiding besides the archway where the Assassin can't see them.**

"Wait, if he's going towards that guy, he's walking into a trap." Ruby realizes.

Her teammates agree with her as they continue to watch. Just how will he be able to get to his target now if he doesn't know that it's a trap?

"**A pity you could not let your father 'live' to see it." He continues to speak. This caught the girls' attention once more and wonders what he means.**

"Guys…" The cat Faunus says. "I think the one in the fancy clothes is a bad guy."

"Huh?" Her friends ask in confusion.

"That man mentions the Assassin's father to him." She explains. "Something must've happened in his life that lead to killing that previous target at Carnevale."

"Yeah…" Weiss places her finger on her lips. "I'm beginning to think so, too."

Another note appears and Yang catches it before reading aloud.

'_Good eyes, Blake. Your deduction skills are rather impressive. However, there's more to it than what you just heard from him. You'll see.'_

Blake slightly blushes at the compliment and Yang notices it.

"Awwww. Is the kitty cat flustered from being praised for her detective skills?" The blonde brawler teases her partner.

"S-Shut it, Yang." She mutters in annoyance.

The Assassin is now seen in the sunlight but stops as he realizes that it's too easy. He then steps back into the shadows and flicks his hidden blade back into the sheathing mechanism.

"Looks like he notices that it's way too easy for him and knows that it's a trap." Yang comments.

"Yep." The cat Faunus agrees with her partner. "But he needs to find a way to take him out without springing the trap."

"**As for your mother…" He mentions. "Once I've dealt with you…"**

**The Assassin twists a switch on the blade's mechanism, and the girls notice it but continue to watch.**

"…**I promise I'll give her my full attention." He finishes with a smug grin on his face as he sweats nervously.**

**The Assassin then raises his left arm forward and grips tightly with his right gloved hand. Pulling the trigger, he fires a bullet leaving a loud bang in the distance as pigeons fly away from the sound.**

**The nobleman gazes in shock as the sound of a clock bell is heard, and he bends backwards and falls onto the ground, now dead. His mask falls off his face and shatters into pieces. The guards move out of cover and search for the Assassin that killed him but sees that he is already gone as more of them arrives to check on the man's dead corpse. The camera zooms in, showing a cross necklace as blood spreads all over the brick streets. And finally, the screen flashes briefly as the girls see the Assassin up close with that same smirk on his face before the cinematic trailer ends with the awesome crescendo the music made.**

The girls' mouths were agape, and their eyes widen in shock at what they just saw.

"Holy shit." Yang curses in surprise.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby squeals in delight at how badass it was. "His wrist-mounted blade is also a gun! So cool!"

"That wasn't what I was expecting." Weiss says, still caught off guard that his hidden blade had a pistol attached.

"At least he took out his target with that opportunity in hand." Blake agrees. "That hidden blade of his… It looks rather advanced. Never seen anything like it, and I doubt Huntsmen, or the White Fang built one."

"It's an Assassin weapon after all." Yang says. "I guess he didn't 'see' that one coming."

Her teammates groan at the worst pun she made, and another note from Tython appears.

'_That pun is just so… awful. I bet my grandma can make better puns than you do.'_

This cause her eyes to turn red and blush angrily.

"WHAT?!" She yells as her teammates cover their ears (mostly Blake since she's part cat). "He thinks he can diss on my puns and get away with it?!"

They had to calm her down as she is pissed that someone from a different reality is able to get away with savaging her since he's not here with them. A few minutes later, they we're successful.

Yang calms down and sighs. "Okay. Now I'm calmed down."

"That was too close." Ruby sighs in relief.

"Yeah. We really don't need your sister to wreck our room again." Weiss agrees with her partner.

"Well since Tython knows almost everything about us, I'm sure he's not fazed by Yang's wrath and manages to get away with roasting her and her terrible puns." Blake says. "Glad he's not here, or he would've ended up in the hospital."

"Aside from that," Yang speaks with a hint of anger from how he savaged her and her puns. "What did you guys think? Should we start playing Assassin's Creed II?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaims. "I can't wait to see what kinds of weapons this game has and I'm looking forward to the that gun he used!"

"I'm interested, too." Weiss replies. "The history, culture, and setting of the game looks vibrant and beautiful."

"Same for me." Blake agrees with her partner. "The story is what I'm more interested, and wonder who the main protagonist is (referring to the Assassin they saw in the trailer)."

Yang smiles that her teammates are on board. "Then it's settled. Time to see what this game has in store for us!"

And so, Team RWBY finally begins to play one of the best games that's ever made. A trilogy that tells the story of a young man seeking revenge against those that killed half of his family and his rise as a legend: Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Escape from Abstergo/Meeting the Team**

As Yang selects 'New Game', Team RWBY gets another note from Tython.

'_Subtitles are recommended as characters tend to speak words in their native language. Turn them on to know what those words mean.'_

Yang goes to 'Options' and turns on the subtitles. After that, she goes back and selects 'New Game'.

**The story begins with a recap so that the girls know what's going on. The music gives off a mysterious vibe once more with percussion instruments being played. They see a visor-like screen, bearing the logo of a pharmaceutical company. Flashes of different scenes show knights bearing crosses colored red, black, or white. Then it cuts to a young Caucasian male in his twenties with a noticeable scar on the right side of his lip and is wearing a white hoodie jacket. He seems to be locked in some technological room.**

'**My name is Desmond Miles. I'm a prisoner of war.'**

**The scene then glitches and moves on to another showing that he's being monitored on camera. The scene then transitions to the Third Crusade in the Levant region (otherwise known as the Holy Land or the Middle East).**

'**A war I never knew existed. Waged by two groups I never thought were real: Templars and Assassins.'**

**The camera zooms away from Desmond as the scene glitches to show a certain hooded Assassin protagonist from the first game (Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad) killing a Templar knight. It then shows Desmond lying down on a machine as it takes him to explore the lives of one of his ancestors. The girls now see a time period of three different cities (and a huge fortress) in the desert.**

"Hey, doesn't those cities remind you of Vacuo?" Weiss recalls to her friends as she - being an heiress - had to study a lot of things, including history and geography.

"Yeah." Blake nods. "Sun mentioned that he was originally from there before living in Mistral. Says that it use to be an Oasis before becoming a wasteland and nearly a lawless kingdom. Shade Academy is the only law enforcement that does things by the book. Plus, Vacuo is known be less discriminating against the Faunus."

"Still, I wonder what kind of machine that is. And if this Desmond says that he's a prisoner of war, then what is he being used for?" Wonders a certain red/black haired scythe wielder.

'**The Animus showed me the truth. The things I've seen, the things I've been. A thousand years of history flowing through my veins, brought to life by this machine.'**

**The girls see Altaïr in the desert running in white-blue simulation background with fog clouds everywhere and computer texts floating in the air. More images of the Assassin is shown walking on down the streets before transitioning back to Desmond being observed by men in black business suits with red neck ties. Another scene shows the girls the Ark of the Covenant and on small container reveals a silver spherical ball with patterned light lines on it. It looks to be technologically advanced in its design.**

"A machine to relive the lives of our ancestors? That's-." Weiss comments but is interrupted by Ruby.

"Awesome! Has Atlas ever built something like that before?" The scythe-wielder ask her partner also wanting to relive her ancestors' memories. After all, who doesn't want to see how their ancestors lived?

"Not likely. I don't think that our technology is advanced enough to build a machine reliving our ancestor's memories." The heiress shakes her head, much to Ruby's disappointment.

'_There go all my dreams' Thinks Ruby._

A note appears and Yang reads it aloud.

'_The Animus. It's a machine that renders genetic memories in three dimensions. This means that in this reality, the human body (possibly Faunus) houses these memories in our DNA besides the individual's own memories. Think of it as an archive. It not only houses instructions passed down from previous generations, but genetic memories as well. Thus, anyone can relive the lives of any ancestor they are descended from.'_

"That's incredible!" Blake says in awe. Her friends have the same reaction as well. If Remnant had a machine like that, they could unlock the secrets of their world's history, maybe about the origins of the Grimm.

'**They're using me. Using me to search for something. They call it the Apple. It's an artifact, one of many so-called "Pieces of Eden."'**

**The scene transitions to Altaïr's former Mentor and traitor to the Assassin Brotherhood, Al Mualim, using the Apple to create multiple duplicates as he faces off his former student. Before showing scenes of different Templar targets Altair himself killed.**

'**Templars collected them; it's how they stay in power. And if the Templars get their hands on another one, everything will change.'**

**Another scene shows a Templar knight killing an Assassin hostage through the chest from behind, causing the girls to flinch again. Another scene shows innocent people in cages or are about to be executed in public.**

'**They want to make us all their slaves. When they first brought me here, I was afraid of what will happen if I try to fight back.'**

**Desmond is seen putting his ears on the wall in his room to eavesdrop on what the Templars are going to do with him in their search for more artifacts through the memories of Altaïr.**

'**Now… now I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't. But I can't do it alone, and maybe I don't have to. I met someone; her name is Lucy.'**

**The girls then see a young woman around Desmond's age and seems to be secretly helping him from the prying eyes of the Templars.**

'**I think she's on my side. She's gone now, taken away by that bastard Warren Vidic and his Templar masters.'**

**A scene shows an elderly man in a lab coat, revealing to the girls that he's a bad guy. The scene changes to Altaïr looking up at a holographic image of the planet Earth, projected by the Apple itself as it shows specific locations of where more Pieces of Eden are exactly at.**

"So that's what Tython's world looks like." Yang realizes seeing the big yellow glowing sphere. "And those continents are unknown to us."

"Whoa! Earth seems to be a lot bigger than Remnant." Ruby exclaims in shock "It has to be at least 4 times bigger!"

"I'll admit, it does seem to be huge." Weiss agrees with her, Not expecting Earth to be THAT big.

"Same for me." Blake agrees as well. "Just how many locations does Earth have?"

'**I don't know what will happen to her, or what will happen to me. All I know is I need to get out of here. And I need to do it soon. My name is Desmond Miles, and this is my story…'**

**The scene then flashes to a wall with multiple symbols on it, glowing in red. Looks like the recap is over and it's time for some gameplay.**

"What in the-?" Blake says aloud not sure if she is seeing it what she thinks she is seeing. "It looks like… Is that blood?"

Her friends pale when they saw all the words and symbols on the wall.

"Oh my Oum..." Yang mutters in shock as her lilac eyes widen. Ruby and Weiss had to hold down their stomachs from losing their dinner they had.

"I don't think it was Desmond." Blake theorizes seeing that there is much blood on the wall. "It could've been someone else."

"No point in finding out like this. Let's see what happens next." Weiss suggests not wanting to look at it anymore as Yang follows the command of pressing any button to continue.

**The door to Desmond's room slides open, revealing to be Lucy out of her work attire and has a little bit on blood on her shirt.**

"**We have to go." She says to Desmond.**

"**Lucy, where have you been? Why did they-?"**

"**Now."**

**She then makes her way to the Animus with Desmond following from behind. She then begins to start up the machine.**

"**Get in."**

"**What's with the blood? Are you okay?" Desmond asks, concerned if she's hurt or not.**

**Lucy gets straight to the point. "Look, we have maybe ten minutes – maybe – before they figure out what I've done. If we're not out of here and on the road before then..."**

"**Wait, we're leaving?" He asks in confusion, but Lucy silences him.**

"**Desmond, I promise I'll answer ALL of your questions. Later. But right now, I need you to just shut up and do what I say. So please – get in the Animus." Her voice showing that she's serious, convincing Desmond that they really are leaving. But first, they need to transfer genetic memory data from the Animus as it's very important.**

"**Alright." He says before lying down on the Animus as the visor slides over his face. **

**Now inside the Animus, it shows Desmond's DNA strand while revealing another one:**

'**Subject 17 – Desmond Miles**

**Subject 16 – Confidential**

**Searching for Relevant Memory Data…**

**Memory Match Found.**

**Accessing Memory…'**

**With a positive match founded, the Animus goes through different images and shows the girls the birth of a child.**

**24 June, 1459**

**A woman screams in pain. She is slowly breathing as it hurts so much. Two nurses are helping her with the delivery.**

The girls were caught off guard at this.

"Seriously?" Blake flinches as her ears hurt a little. "They had to start it off by showing a woman in pain?"

"That was unexpected." Yang comments at the suddenness.

"**Spingi! Spingi! (Push! Push!)" One of the nurses spoke to the woman with an Italian accent.**

"Hold on, why are they speaking in both native tongue and English?" Ruby asks in confusion "I mean it doesn't make sense just use one"

Another note appears and she reads aloud.

'_The Animus is far from perfect. There are minor bugs in the translation software, so you might hear some Italian phrases. Plus, it's pretty cool that it mixes two languages together.'_

"Oh. Well, I guess it does sound cool as well." Commented the blond brawler.

"That explains a lot." Wiess shrugs. "Though I agree with him, too. Mixing two languages sounds pretty cool."

"**Di nuovo! (Again!)" She says.**

**With one final push, the woman screams again before becoming exhausted. **

"**Si! Si! Brava! (Yes! Yes! Good!)" **

**The nurses then delivery the newborn baby out of her, cradling the child.**

"**It is a boy!" She tells the mother the gender of her child.**

The girls realized that they just witnessed the birth of a baby boy. Ruby and Weiss gush over how cute he is. Yang and Blake only smile when the child has been born.

"Aww! So Cute!" Ruby gushes with stars in her eyes to her the cutest things in the world are baby's and baby animals.

"He's so adorable!" The heiress has the same reaction as the scythe wielder.

However, the baby wasn't moving. And this made the girls feel a little bit nervous.

**Just then, the door opens as a man in maroon colored nobleman attire enters the room.**

"**Oh, my love!" He says to his exhausted wife on the bed. "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), I was at the bank when they told me! Did I miss it? Am I too late?"**

**He notices his newborn son.**

"**Give him here." He says to the nurse, to which she complied.**

"**Giovanni-." His wife, Maria, starts to speak.**

"**Shh, my love. It will be alright." The man known as Giovanni assures his wife as he then whispers to their newborn infant son he's holding in his arms. "Tu sei un Auditore. Sei un combattente. Percho, combatti! (You are an Auditore. You are a fighter. Then, fight!)"**

**The baby begins to move and starts crying for the first time (relieving the girls that he's okay).**

"**Listen to him!" He exclaims in joy. "A fine set of lungs!"**

**Maria tiredly smiles at her husband, enjoying how happy he is. "And what shall we call him, my love?"**

**Giovanni then raises their son in the air as he has decided a name for him. "Ezio… Ezio Auditore da Firenze!"**

**The baby cries as he likes the name his parents gave him before the screen goes white.**

Another note appears as Weiss reads it aloud.

'And thus, a legend is born.'

"Legend huh?" Yang grins in excitement. "Looking forward to that."

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze…" Ruby repeats the words Giovanni said. "Sounds catchy."

"I like it." Blake says. "I don't know why, but I do."

"Yeah. I think so, too." Weiss agrees with the cat Faunus.

Another note appears as Ruby reads it aloud.

'His name, 'Ezio,' means 'Eagle.'

"That's a really badass name." Yang admits as she is being the self-proclaimed queen of bad badassery knows what is badass and what is not. Her teammates agree with her. His name does sound cool after all.

"Looks like we have the name of the Assassin in the trailer." Weiss deduces.

**Now returning to the present, Desmond exits the Animus.**

"**Get up." Lucy says. "Let's go."**

"**Yeah well, uh, I'm gonna need a second." He says, already tired out from using the Animus.**

"**There isn't time, Desmond. We have to leave." She briefly argues before grabbing the memory core out of the Animus and puts it in her pocket. **

**Desmond gets off of the Animus and follows Lucy out of the large room they were in.**

"**We're really gettin out of here, huh?" He questions himself aloud before taking a look at his surroundings. "Abstergo's got some fucked up interior decorators."**

"Abstergo?" Weiss wonders out loud. "Another name for the Templars, then."

"Seems that way." Blake comments. "It looks to be a corporation, considering the people having labs and offices."

**Lucy shushes him. "Quiet. Stay close."**

**Suddenly, two guards notice them.**

"**Hey! You're not supposed to be up here!" Guard 1 exclaims.**

**Luckily, Lucy typed in a code and locked a door, preventing the guards from following them.**

"**Open this door!" Guard 2 orders but to no avail.**

**The two escapees make a run for it as the guards call for backup.**

"**I'm calling it in! We have a breach in the research wing. I repeat, there's been a breach in the research wing. Requesting backup from all available security personnel. Subjects appear to be armed."**

"**Glass walls. Fancy. Boy these must be a bitch to clean." He comments as they run down the corridor that leads to the elevator. **

**Two more guards block their way as they attempt to subdue them.**

"**There they are! Don't let them get away."**

**Thanks to her Assassin training, she easily takes down the guards before running down the hallway.**

"**Holy shit!" He curses in shock that she took them down so easily as he continues to follow her. Looking from a large window above, he sees a large room, still awed at how advanced Abstergo's facility is. "Look at this place."**

**The two then enter an elevator, travelling downward to one the main floor.**

"**What about the cameras?" Desmond asks, concerned.**

"**I rigged them to loop old footage. How do you think I managed to hide all your nighttime snooping from Abstergo?"**

"**Your good."**

**She chuckles at the compliment. "So I've been told. But they're onto us now. We need to hurry."**

**They exit the elevator and stop at the corner of a wall, looking over the other side of the room where another elevator will take them to the underground parking lot.**

"**We need to get to that elevator on the other side of the room. Follow my lead. But keep an eye out for security. I'd rather avoid a fight." She warns him.**

**As they carefully make sure they aren't spotted as they run through a maze full of offices, Desmond notices an Animus.**

"**Is that an Animus?"**

"Another one?" Ruby curiously comments, confused. "I thought they had only built one."

"**What the? How many of them are there?" He asks himself as he sees more of them.**

"A lot, probably." The white haired heiress guesses. "But what do they need all of them for?"

"**Hey, what's the plural for Animus? Is it Animus-es? Or Animi? What do you think, Lucy? Lucy? What do they need with all of them?" He asks Lucy so many questions, which starts to annoy her as they are in the middle of an escape.**

"**Desmond!" She angrily shushes him. "Shut. The fuck. Up. Please."**

"Language!" The scythe wielder points her finger judgingly at the screen.

"Well I don't blame her, Ruby. He should hold onto his questions until AFTER they escape." Yang admits to her half-sister, with Weiss and Blake agreeing as well. "Besides, there's no time for questions while escaping from an evil corporation."

**When they made it to the other side, Lucy swipes a card into a keypad and entered a code, which fails. She then attempted another time but was given the same result.**

"**Fuck." She curses quietly as there are still guards patrolling the area. "I thought this card would work. It must be on separate system and I don't have the code."**

"Well that's just great!" Yang sarcastically says while waving her hands around. "No way to escape now!"

"**Wait…" Desmond says to Lucy.**

**He then switches to Eagle Vision (where the girls playing the game sees everything black and white with the fingerprints highlighted red) to see the fingerprints on the keypad. He inputs a code with the highlighted numbers, getting an error.**

"**Shit!" He quietly curses. He inputs a different combination but gets the same result. "Oh come on!"**

**Trying one more combination he inputs and enters '2374', opening the elevator door.**

"**How did you do that?" Lucy asks, even though she knows how.**

"**I don't know." He shrugs.**

"**Let's go."**

**The two enter the elevator and it takes them down to the parking lot.**

"Was that his Semblance?" Ruby asks her other teammates.

"I don't think so, Ruby." Blake answers. "Remember, Tython says that his universe has no Grimm, Dust, and Aura. No Aura means no Semblance."

"If not a Semblance, then what is it?" Weiss wonders, curious about this ability Desmond has. Just what is that they saw?

"That's what were gonna find out, guys." Yang simply says as she and the others look back at the screen.

"**It's always something…"**

"**What was that in the Animus? Subject Sixteen? Ezio... Audi... Audisomething?"**

"**I think we've been wrong all along. That's why we need to get out of here. Vidic and the Templars - they're only part of the problem..."**

"**What do you mean?" Desmond (and the girls) asks in confusion.**

"**I'll explain when we get there." She simply answers.**

"**Get where?" He asks, still confused as he is being kept in the dark.**

**Desmond and Lucy exit the elevator and heads for the parking lot where a squad of guards attack them. While Lucy knocked them out easily, Desmond barely held his own against the trained Templar agents before he knocked them out as well. Afterwards, they ran towards a car and Lucy opens the trunk.**

"**Get in." She gestures.**

"**You're joking?" He says, not liking where she is going with this idea.**

"She's got to be kidding us." Blake shakes her head, even though it's the only way to smuggle him out of Abstergo.

"**It's for your own protection." She convinces him.**

"**Ah man." He grumbles that he has to hide in the trunk as he gets inside it.**

"**We're almost there." Lucy assures him as he shot a dirty look up at her, who then slams the trunk door shut.**

"Damn. I feel sorry for that guy." The blond brawler comments. "I mean, just imagine how uncomfortable that must be."

"I wouldn't want to be stuffed in a trunk if we end up in a situation like that one." The heiress says, feeling the same way, feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

"Is your ice cold heart melting for the poor guy, Weiss Queen?" Yang teases her.

Weiss stutters angrily at the infamous pun maker. "Q-Quiet, you!"

**A few hours later, they arrived at a warehouse. Lucy then opens the trunk, allowing Desmond to get out.**

"**Thanks for that. It was great...being shoved in the trunk, bouncing around. Loved it." He sarcastically remarks.**

**Lucy raises her eyebrow in amusement before taking him upstairs. "This way."**

**Desmond follows her as they walk up to the main floor. "So... gonna tell me what's going on now?"**

"**There was a reason for the escape, Desmond."**

"**Figures." He scoffs, knowing that his misadventures isn't over.**

"**We need your help."**

"**For what? Another treasure hunt through time?" He makes another sarcastic and smartass remark.**

"**Abstergo's gonna replace their Apple of Eden." She continues to explain. "The map your ancestor found guarantees it. The other Assassins... They'll do what they can, where they can. But..."**

"**What? What is it?"**

**She hesitates at first but sighs in defeat. "We're losing this war, Desmond. The Templars are too powerful. And every day more of us die..."**

"Losing?" Blake interrupts the gameplay. "How is Abstergo – Templars in the present day – able to wipe most of the Assassins out?"

Tython's note appears in front of her and she reads it aloud.

'_Three words: World War II. That's all I'm gonna say for now.'_

"Just what exactly is World War II?" Weiss asks.

"No idea. But whatever war his world had, must be important." The cat Faunus shrugs.

"**I still don't see how I fit into things." Desmond says, still confused.**

"**We're going to train you - turn you into one of us." Lucy answers, shocking him.**

"**What?! No, no, you've seen me in action - I'm no good at this. And even if I was... It would take months – years, even." He argues.**

"**No. Not with the Animus. Not with the bleeding effect."**

"**But I'm just one guy."**

"**Sometimes that's all you need." She says as they are already upstairs.**

**Desmond then realizes what she means when she mentioned the Animus. "So that's why you found him... My ancestor. What was his name? Ezio?"**

"**If you can follow in his footsteps, you'll learn everything he did – just like he did. Years of training absorbed in a matter of days."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This 'bleeding effect' in the Animus allows Desmond to pick up the skills of his ancestor in a span of a few days? And anyone can do that as well?" Yang's eyes widen at this. "Damn, that makes training the regular way become pointless."

"That's amazing!" Weiss exclaims, still impressed by how a simple machine could grant them the skills of their ancestors in a very short amount of time. "Imagine if the Animus exists in our universe. Sure it will take years to figure out, but at least Hunstmen or anyone won't have to go through training the old-fashioned way."

"**You broke me out of Abstergo and brought me here just to make me an Assassin?" He asks, as he's still not seeing the bigger picture.**

**Lucy stops and turns around, looking at Desmond in the eye.**

"**Look, there's more to it than that, but it'll have to wait. Trust me, okay?"**

**Desmond thinks for a second and decides to rejoin the Brotherhood he left behind ten years prior.**

"**Alright. I'm in. Tell me what you need."**

**Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement at how fast he responded. "Really? You're sure?"**

"**I thought you'd be happy about this."**

**She stammers a little as she starts to slightly blush in embarrassment.**

"Oho, she likes him." Yang teases.

"Yang, she's probably embarrassed with herself about whether or not she should be happy that Desmond is willing to help her and the Assassins." Ruby points out to her half-sister.

"Meh. I still think she likes him." The blond brawler shrugs.

_Meanwhile on Earth…_

A young teenage boy – a year older than the older members of Team RWBY – watches from behind the scenes on how they are enjoying the game they barely started.

"They clearly have no idea that Lucy's using him and the Assassins to benefit her Templar colleagues." The boy known as Tython says, shaking his head in amusement. Truth be told, Team RWBY will face the biggest betrayal in the franchise. Hopefully, this will be one step for them to not trust Emerald, Mercury, and their boss Cinder so easily, and possibly prevent Yang from being disqualified from the tournament along with it being ruined.

_Back on Remnant…_

The girls continue the story as they focus back towards the screen.

"**Sorry... I'm just a little surprised. I spent the whole ride over here figuring out how I was going to convince you to do this-."**

**Desmond stops her from explaining, clearly understanding her. **

"**Save it. After what those Templar bastards put me through, I'm ready, willing, and able."**

**Lucy then hugs him warmly, glad that he's now helping her and the Assassin's after a week he was imprisoned by Abstergo.**

"**Thank you." She says.**

**The two continue walking inside the hideout, and a woman jumps up when she saw Lucy. The two embraces in a hug, knowing that it has been a long time since they last saws each other.**

"**Lucy! You made it! God! It's been so long! Seven years! Can you believe it?!"**

**By her side is a man with glasses and speaks with a British accent. **

"**Indeed. Welcome back." He says before noticing Desmond. "Ah, so this must be the infamous Subject Seventeen. Desmond Miles, was it?"**

"**Who're you?" Desmond asks the man.**

"**I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Shaun Hastings - this is Rebecca Crane." The man named Shaun introduces himself and the woman named Rebecca.**

**Rebecca greets Desmond and shakes hands with him. **

"**Nice to meet you, Desmond."**

"**Right, well it's been lovely chatting, but if you don't mind, Desmond, it's best we get straight to work. Time is precious. Doubly so these days." He suggests before walking back to his workplace.**

**Rebecca then turns her attention back to Lucy. **

"**We've got everything set up and ready, Lucy. Just say the word and we'll get going."**

"**Here, I brought you something. A parting gift from Abstergo." Lucy smirks as she hand her old friend the memory core.**

"**Whoa! The memory core!" Rebecca responds excitedly as she and Lucy walk to their workstations. "This is amazing! With their data, things are gonna go a lot faster! I'll get to work on merging the code."**

"Shaun and Rebecca…" Ruby comments on the new characters. "They seem to be nice."

"I don't know, Rubes." Yang says. "That Shaun guy acted differently from the others."

"Why don't we talk to them?" Blake suggests. "We can learn a little more about their roles."

"Huh?"

"You have the controller in your hands, Yang!" Weiss helps the cat Faunus clarify for the blonde brawler to understand. "You're the only one who is controlling one of the main protagonists!"

"Oh!" Yang realizes it with a facepalm. "So stupid of me."

**Desmond walks over to where Shaun is at his workstation where it's filled with pictures and maps of certain Italian figures, events, and places from the Renaissance.**

"**What's all this stuff for?" The former bartender asks.**

**The only response he got from Shaun was a smartass reply as he is busy.**

"**This stuff, Desmond, oh this stuff is nothing special, really, this stuff is just the stuff that keeps our entire operation from falling apart, really. It requires a great deal of concentration to keep it all moving, so you'll forgive me if I don't have time to play meet and greet."**

Yang's eyes turn red at the remark. "Hey! I just asked you a question! That REALLY wasn't necessary. Well, Desmond asked you, but you know what I'm trying to say!"

"Yang, calm down." Ruby calmly says to her half-sister. "This is a video game. Then again, that universe is technically real since the Multiverse Theory is proven true by Tython."

**Rebecca speaks up from her workstation to explain what Shaun's role in this.**

"**Shaun's in charge of maintaining our knowledge archives – it's like a digital library. He'll be riding shotgun with me while you're in the Animus. So if you come across anything of note – people, places, events, etcetera – he'll create database entries you can consult for additional information."**

"Really?" Weiss wonders with a raised eyebrow. "I guess that should come in handy while we play through the game, guys."

"Yeah. Very useful." Blake and the two half-sisters agree with the heiress.

**Shaun briefly looks back at Desmond to further explain his role. "Y-yeah, it's not just databases, though. I also provide tactical support for the other Assassins. You know, Desmond, the ones who are out there – actually doing stuff. Risking their lives, little things like that."**

"Jeez, and here I thought Weiss was bad enough." She mutters under her breath.

"Hey, Shaun and I aren't the same." The heiress argues, slightly offended by her words. "He's clearly a jerk to Desmond since he just escaped from Abstergo."

"On that we can agree on." The blonde brawler agrees as she tries to talk to Shaun again.

"**Hello – Desmond. Go away."**

Yang tries again and got a different response.

"**Please mate, bother someone else, 'kay? I've got stuff to do…"**

She does it for a third time.

"**What part of I. AM. BUSY, don't you understand? Is it the 'I' bit? That refers to me. Is it the 'am' bit? That's like a 'doing' thing. Is it – is it that I'm busy? I'm busy!"**

Ruby and Yang burst out laughing at the comedic moment. Weiss and Blake could barely contain their laughs and resorted to snickering.

"Oh that is so funny!" Yang laughs at the humor in the game. "Let's do it again."

She does it one more time which made them laugh even harder.

"**Lucy! What's wrong with this guy? I think he's stalking me." He complains earning an annoyed glare from Desmond.**

The girls couldn't help it. Whoever played as Shaun, has done an excellent performance. Luckily, they don't hate him because they like how funny he is.

"Okay, I think we should go talk to the next one." Yang suggests after she and her teammates calmed down from all the laughter.

**Desmond then heads over to where Lucy is sitting behind a desk.**

"**Hey... Listen. I just wanted to say thank you. And that I'm sorry." He thanks and apologizes to her.**

"**Sorry?" She asks, not getting what he's talking about.**

"**Ya you know, before. Everything at Abstergo. It was just... I wasn't ready."**

"**It's okay."**

"**No. Going through all that. Knowing that the Templars still exist. What they're planning." He says, not sure if it's really okay.**

**Lucy stops him there.**

"**What's done is done, Desmond. You're here now and that's what matters." She assures him.**

**He then changes the topic to something important.**

"**Lucy, I've been seeing things. Symbols in my bedroom. The code on the keypad. Just like Altaïr."**

"That Assassin in the recap?" Blake wonders. "So Altaïr is the protagonist from the first game then."

"**It's from the bleeding effect." Lucy answers him as she gives him a short explanation. "You're taking on more than your ancestors' memories. You're taking on their skills too. In this case, Eagle Vision."**

"Eagle Vision…" Ruby repeats the words. "That's a cool name for an ability he has."

"Good name they call it." Weiss agrees with her opinion.

Tython communicates with his hand-writing again to the girls as Ruby reads aloud.

'Eagle Vision is basically a sixth sense very few humans – ONLY humans – would use it to see certain people or points of interest in highlighted color. Blue for allies (later green while blue is highlighted for law enforcements for later games), red for enemies, gold for targets or points of interest, and white for hiding places such as haystacks, benches, and wardrobes.

It can evolve into a stronger version like seeing objects or certain people through walls, detecting those that are enemies or allies, sharing Eagle Vision, and even detect and follow a trail to the specific target. Keep in mind that Desmond doesn't have these improvements as he inherited Altaïr's basic version of the ability.'

"Okay, that sounds very, VERY useful." Blake admits along with the others as Eagle Vision is like the trait birds have but more supernatural-like.

"**Skills?" Desmond asks.**

"**You're more receptive now. So if all goes well, everything Ezio learns in the Animus, you'll learn too."**

"**You really think this will work? That I'll become an Assassin?"**

"**You already are an Assassin." Lucy reminds him with a smirk. "You'll just be better at it."**

"Yeah. No offense Desmond, but you literally suck in a fist fight." Yang comments as they are watching the interactive conversation. "Can't wait to see you inherit those skills, though."

**Unfortunately, Shaun had to ruin the moment.**

"**Yeah, hopefully much better at it. I mean - seriously - I saw the tapes from Abstergo. You didn't even TRY and escape." He comments as they look at him.**

"Seriously?" Weiss facepalms at how he insulted Desmond. "Abstergo's a fortress. There was no way for Desmond to escape in the first place."

"Such a dick." Yang comments on how rude Shaun's being.

"**What a dick." He mutters under his breath.**

"Ha!" Yang shouts with a grin. "I called it!"

**Desmond then finally makes his way over to Rebecca, who is currently working on what seems to be an Animus in the form of a relaxation chair. She notices him coming towards her and greets him.**

"**Hey Desmond! What's up?"**

"**Just wondering what your role is in all this." He answers.**

"**I take care of Baby. It's my job to keep her up and running." She says, pointing at the Animus chair.**

"**Baby?" He asks, confused. "You mean the Animus."**

"**Actually, I prefer Animus two-point-oh, since Baby's twice as awesome as anything you'll find at Abstergo. The Templars might have deeper pockets than us, but they've got no ambition. No passion! No competitive edge! That's why, even with all their resources, anything they can do, I can do better. Faster, too!" She says with a cocky smirk before going back to working on the machine. "Anyway, take a seat when you're ready, and we can get started. I just need to make a few more adjustments..."**

"The Animus 2.0…" Weiss comments. "That's not a bad name for an upgraded machine."

"Baby." Ruby giggles. "Reminds me when I call my Crescent Rose that name.:

"Same for my motorcycle Bumblebee." Yang says, agreeing with her as she uses the control to have Desmond take a seat in the new Animus.

"**So how does it work?" He asks her while getting comfortable in the chair.**

**Rebecca showed him a cord that looks to be like a catheter.**

"**Of course." He rolls his eyes at the stupid question he asked her.**

"**Deep breath!" She warns before sticking it into his right arm.**

"**Ah!" He cries out in slight pain.**

"**Oh, what are you? A tiny child?" Shaun insults the ex-bartender earning a death glare from Rebecca (and Team RWBY)**

"**Shaun!" She chastises her best friend and partner.**

"**Well…" The smartass historian tries to explain but was completely ignored by her as she sits in her own workstation to start up the Animus 2.0.**

**Desmond closes his eyes, now entering the Animus in a subconscious state.**

"**Here we go!" Rebecca shouts as the real work begins.**

"Finally!" Yang says, her impatience at an end. "Now we get to the good stuff."

"Time to learn about the Italian Renaissance through Ezio." Blake agrees with her partner.

"I wonder what he's gonna look like." Ruby begins to speculate.

"Only one way to find out." Weiss says as she and her teammates see the same white grid-like simulation background from the trailer as the first memory sequence is about to start.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Sequence 1 (Part 1)

**A/N: If you're wondering if Team JNPR will be joining, they won't be included in this story because I can't keep track of so many characters at the same time. As for Team RWBY playing Brotherhood and Revelations, as well as watching Embers, I can't promise that it'll come but they will be playing it. Why else do you think I wouldn't since it's called 'The Ezio Collection' for a reason? And later installments after the trilogy, let's not get too far just yet. Be patient. Finding these transcripts online and writing my own details (including reactions) aren't easy and they take time. Plus, I just don't think I have the time to do all of them.**

**As for other game reactions, ask someone else to do it or do it yourself for once. I've got so many stories on my mind. I won't be doing any game reactions I've never heard or familiar with due to the story being everywhere and too complicated. They are popular – I won't deny it – but aren't really iconic like Assassin's Creed or Insomniac's Spider-Man, example.**

**Chapter 3****: Sequence 1 – Ignorance is Bliss (Part 1)**

**The girls now see the simulation forming into a city with buildings similar to the ones in Venezia, if not less tall. They also see that the city is surrounded by walls to keep any invaders away or criminals from escaping (to little success from the city guards). They notice buildings on one of the three (fourth is still in construction) bridges that is over a river leading to the southern district of the city.**

_**Republica Florentina**_

_**26 December, 1476**_

"At least they put the date of when this took place." Yang comments.

"Republica Forentina?" Weiss reads aloud. "I think it sounds like Republic of Florence?"

Tython's note appears in front of them.

'You figured out the English translation just by guessing? I'm impressed. BTW, 'da Firenze' isn't Ezio's last name. That would be 'Auditore' since the former means 'of Florence' or 'of Firenze'. The city he's from and born in. Also, this takes place 17 years after his birth'

"So he would be called Ezio Auditore of Florence? Ezio Auditore of Firenze?" Ruby concludes. "The translation doesn't sound catchy."

"I like it that it's left not translated." Yang agrees with her half-sister.

"Me too." Blake agrees as well without saying anything else.

"So he's a teenager like us now." The heiress says. "I wonder what he looks like."

**Teenage boys are seen running towards the bridge with buildings on it that connects to the other side of the Arno (a river in Firenze, in case you readers don't know). They met with another boy – 17 years of age in regular nobleman clothes (ones without the sleeved cloaks) – walking in front of them as the camera moves upward for a closer look. The boy's face is revealed as he turned towards his friends behind him and what shocked Team RWBY is that he looks exactly like Desmond, if not more handsome and cute-looking. He even has the same amber eyes as the modern day protagonist but with a pony tail. This is Ezio Auditore, nobleman, playboy, and rebel.**

**With a smirk, he raises his fist in the air.**

"**Insieme per la vittoria! (We stand together!)" Ezio shouts.**

"**Insieme! (Together!)" They chanted.**

"He looks like Desmond!" Ruby gasps in surprise. She's technically one to talk since she literally resembles her supposedly deceased mother, Summer Rose.

"And cute and handsome-looking." As Yang shyly blushes at his looks. Although she's supposed to take advantage against the boys she flirts with, Ezio is a different case, however. Well, she's technically a virgin since every boy she flirts with ended up in the hospital by her fists.

Blake and Weiss didn't say anything as they too, shyly blushed at his good looks. It reminded the cat Faunus of the protagonist from a certain dirty novel series she secretly reads (which means she's kind of a pervert like Yang is), while the heiress is still at a loss of words while shyly blushing. He's like a knight in shining armor (a huge burn on Jaune, so not sorry).

Another note appears for the three blushing girls. They snapped out of their thoughts and read it themselves.

'_Focus, ladies. Don't let your hormones get to you.'_

They decide to just continue playing to ignore the distraction of his appearance.

"**Silenzio (Silence), my friends. Silenzio! (Silence!)" He says, his group's cheers and shouts become silent not long after. He then moves left to right as he speaks again "Grazie. (Thank you.) Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If w–."**

**Suddenly, a rock was thrown beside where Ezio is standing and the teen turns around to see another group led by none other than Vieri de' Pazzi (the guy in black attire with a short cloak and wears a hat)**

"**Enough of your nonsense, grullo! (idiot!)" Vieri shouts angrily at Ezio from the other side of the bridge, his own group behind him.**

"**Buona sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work." He roasts the young Pazzi.**

"**It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codardo! (coward!) "Afraid to handle things yourself?" Vieri taunts him, unfazed by his roasting.**

"**Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." He smirks.**

**His friends laughed at the innuendo Ezio made, pissing Vieri off for going near his teenage sibling.**

"Hahahahaha!" Yang laughs with a blush on her face. "The burn on Vieri! Genius! Truly genius!"

Ruby is confused at what her older half-sister is talking about.

"What does he mean by 'handling'?" The scythe wielder asks, still confused while the blonde brawler continued to laugh her head off.

Wiess and Blake, meanwhile, blushed in embarrassment at the joke Ezio made. That REALLY wasn't called for!

"Guys?" Ruby asks again.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Ruby." Blake answers with a blush, not wanting their team leader and friend's innocence to be shattered.

"Bu-!" She begins to insist but Weiss stops her.

"When your older!" She exclaims with a blush as well, still angry that he would be somewhat perverted with that joke. _"Great, he's a playboy. I hate playboys."_

"**Uccidetelo! (Kill him!)" Vieri orders his men as he throws a rock at Ezio.**

**The rock flies toward Ezio's face until it landed on it, earning a scar on his lip similar to Desmond's.**

"Oh yeah!" Yang whoops as she is about to enter a fistfight gameplay. "Fistfight time!"

"I guess as they say, 'boys will be boys.'" Blake shakes her head in amusement.

**Ezio and his group charge at Vieri's men and brawled against them. Both sides have a few knocked out or injured. Ezio manages to counter their punches and knee kicks one of them in the face, knocking him out. Just then, his older brother arrives and joins in on the fighting.**

"**Ehi! (Hey!) Behind you!" He calls out to him, immediately getting his attention.**

"**Federico? What are you doing here?!" Ezio questions in shock of seeing his older brother.**

"He has a brother?" Ruby squeals in shock. "That's so cool!"

"**I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight." His brother, Federico, teases as he sidesteps from one of Vieri's men from attacking him, resulting in the latter to trip and land flat on his face.**

"**And?" He asks, hoping if he's made good progress.**

"**You have style, but endurance is what counts. Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you." He answers before the two of them turn their attention to another wave of Vieri's men.**

"That's true." Weiss agrees from what he said to Ezio. "Endurance is most important when you're in combat."

Yang recalls something like this during her lessons with her father (Taiyang Xiao Long). Endurance IS important, and style won't be enough to last long against enemies in a real-life battle.

**The two brothers and their allies managed to knock down several of Vieri's men, and the Pazzi retreats when they are already losing.**

"**Fall back! Fall back!" Vieri shouts to his remaining men still alive or injured.**

**Ezio decides to go after him but is stopped by Federico.**

"**Hold on." He says to his younger brother.**

"**What? We've almost won this!" He argues, seeing that Vieri got away.**

"**Your lip." Federico clarifies. His brother checked his bleeding scar he received from the Pazzi.**

"**Just a scratch." Ezio shrugs off, not caring for his condition.**

"Of course, Ezio wouldn't be able to look like Desmond without earning a scar on his lip." Weiss mutters to herself as she traces her own scar on the left side of her face.

"**Let the doctor decide."**

"**It's not necessary." Ezio tries to reason with his brother. "Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours."**

"**Wasted on women and wine, huh?" Federico guesses with a deadpan look.**

"**I'd hardly call it wasted." He retorts with his signature smirk. "Lend me some Florins then...**

**...Or have you done the same?"**

**Both brothers laughed, knowing that the cat's out of the bag for the eldest.**

"Hahaha! Now that's what I call comedy!" Yang laughs along with Ruby as she recalls the time of hearing Uncle Qrow getting in this kind of predicament with their dad back when they were younger.

Blake and Weiss only rolled their eyes at the sibling banter Ezio and Federico are having, though the two girls find it kinda funny about them wasting their money on women and alcohol.

**Federico then pointed towards Vieri's knocked out thugs for Ezio.**

"**Search them." He suggests. "There's bound to be something in their pockets."**

"That's just so wrong in many ways. Looting from people, even while their unconscious." Ruby comments. "Then again, who cares? Those guys Ezio and Federico fought are technically thugs, video game or not."

Her teammates agreed with her opinion since nobody really give a damn about stealing from bad guys for the greater good.

**Ezio searches the fallen thugs for money, obtaining over 200 Florins (he has 253 total) he needs for a doctor's fee. **

"Damn, that's a lot of money Ezio looted." Yang whistles at how much she looted. It isn't much but it'll do.

"**Va bene. (Alright.) That should be enough. Let's get out of here before the guards arrive." Federico says.**

"Right. Best not to pick a fight with them. Wouldn't want that to happen, no would we." Yang and her teammates agree as they don't really like getting into fights with the authorities.

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"So I guess we finished the first memory." Blake deduces.

"What do you know, it seems the title of the memory IS 'Boys Will Be Boys', Blakey." The blonde brawler says to the cat Faunus, earning an embarrassed look from her.

_Time Skip to the next memory…_

**Nighttime had already come in Firenze, and the two Auditore brothers are on their way to see the doctor to treat Ezio's wound.**

"**Hurry, Ezio. The sooner we're done with the doctor, the sooner we can sleep."**

**The two brothers finally arrived at the Auditore family doctor's cart in Firenze's San Giovanni District.**

"**Ben trovato (Good to see you), doctor." Federico greets.**

**The doctor known as Ceresa turns around and notices one of his recognizable customers along with his brother.**

"**Hmmm... fratelli Auditore. (the Auditore brothers.) Why am I not surprised?" He says with a hint of sarcasm in his tone beneath the bird-like mask.**

Another note from Tython appears for them.

'The reason why doctors in the Renaissance wore bird masks and black attire is because of a plague that nearly killed the population of the continental we call Eurasia (comprising both the continents Europe and Asia). Today, we don't require those silly attires to treat patients. They're very similar to your doctors on Remnant.'

"A plague?" Weiss's eyebrow raises upward with curiosity.

"How?" Blake asks him, even though they can't see and hear him due to being from another reality.

'From 1347 to 1351, the Plague – or Black Death if you would prefer – was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history. It resulted in the deaths of an estimation of 75 to 200 million people due to rat fleas living on black rats that stowed away on merchant ships, spreading from Central Asia to all the way to Europe. If you want more information, you can access the file about Renaissance doctors or anything history related in the Animus Database located in the pause menu.'

The girls didn't say a word when they finished reading the note, their faces paled in horror. A plague that nearly killed entire populations in two different continents. Just what kind of insane history did Earth go through?

**The doctor takes a look at Ezio's face for a better close up of the scar on the teen's right side of his lip.**

"**You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man." He says as he went to grab some minor medical tools.**

"**It's nothing, really." Ezio argues as the doctor ignores his denials. It's pointless to argue with a doctor, whether the injuries are serious or not.**

"**You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset." Frederico mockingly pleads the doctor as a way of making fun of his younger brother's looks (this resulted Team RWBY to giggle at the sibling chemistry they give off).**

**Ezio gives him an offended glare when he heard him.**

"**Fottiti! (Go fuck yourself!)" He says, earning a laugh from his brother while the doctor treated the teen's injury.**

**A few minutes later, Ceresa has finished treating Ezio's injury as best as he could since the scar on the teen's lip is permanent.**

"**There we are. Now get out of here!" He shoos off at the brothers.**

"**Grazie." Ezio thanks the doctor.**

"**This way." Federico gestures him to follow as they left the doctor's cart.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"**Quite a night!"**

"**Indeed." Ezio agrees with his brother. "I only wish they were all as much fun... Oh, wait! They are!"**

**The two brothers laughed.**

"**We should head home, Ezio. Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone."**

**This made Ezio feel a bit uncomfortable as he doesn't want to be lectured again for running late.**

"**Yes. And I'd rather avoid a lecture."**

"**Up for a little race, then?" Federico says with a grin on his face.**

"Race?!" Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement and went to grab the controller from Yang who moves it away from the former. "Can I please do it, Yang?! Can I?! Can I?!"

"Calm down, Ruby!" Yang says while struggling to keep the controller away from her.

"Please?" Ruby begs with her puppy eyes. Yang tries to resist it, but in the end it became futile.

Sighing in defeat, Yang gives in her pleads. "Oh alright, Rubes. After this, you give it back to me, okay? I'll treat you to ice cream tomorrow."

"Deal!" The scythe wielder accepts her offer as she grabs the controller from her as the race is about to start.

"_There goes my insurance on my Bumblebee."_ The blonde brawler mutters in her thoughts.

"**To where?" Ezio asks, interested in what the elder brother is thinking of.**

"**Uhh-Roof of that church." He chose as the finish line and gives Ezio the countdown with his hand. "On the count of three. Uno. Due. Tre!"**

**(**_**'Venice Rooftops'**_** Plays)**

**Badass music plays as Ezio and Federico race towards the roof the church they are aiming for. The music mixed with an electric guitar/bass and orchestral instruments impressed Team RWBY as they already starting to love it, more so with Weiss.**

"**Baby brother still has much to learn!" The eldest teases as he is in the lead (for now, that is). "Come on, tartaruga (turtle)!"**

"**Turtle?!" Ruby says, clearly offended for being called slow and comparing her to a turtle. After all her Semblance is running at 'Captain America level' speeds. "I'll show you who's faster!"**

"**I almost feel bad about this!" Ezio smugly shrugs as he takes the shorter and easy route by climbing the church walls while Federico took the longer route by climbing and running on opposite rooftops. **

**Ezio eventually made it to the top and has already won the race.**

**"No shame in failure, brother." He boasts with pride at his brother who came in last. This proves that Ezio's the better freerunner.**

"Yes! I won!" Ruby cheers at her victory as she gives the controller back to Yang.

**Federico chuckles as he then leads him up to the top of the church's bell tower.**

"**Come on, then. This way." He says as he begins climbing.**

"**Where are you going?" Ezio wonders as he follows him to the top.**

"**You'll see."**

**When Ezio reached the top, Federico pulls him up from the climbing.**

**(Song changes to **_**'Ezio's Family (short version)')**_

"**It is a good life we lead, brother." Federico says.**

The girls then here the most memorable theme song in the entire series play as they watch one of the best moments as well. The female vocalist made it even better.

**Ezio grins and nods. "The best. May it never change."**

"**And may it never change us." He declares as the two brothers overlooking the beautiful night view of Firenze.**

**Sadly, fate has other plans for Ezio as everything is about to change forever in his life. The screen then zooms out as it shows the opening titles before disappearing.**

_**Ubisoft Presents**_

_**\- ASSASSIN'S CREED II –**_

**(Song Ends)**

"That was really beautiful." Weiss comments in awe. "The theme song is perfect for Ezio."

"Indeed." Blake agrees. "It's like we're watching a movie."

"That has to be the best opening sequence ever." Yang says, admitting that the song and opening titles is really cool.

"Wow…" Ruby says as she is in awe like the heiress is. "Definitely like a movie."

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"**Alright. Enough of that. We really should head home. Let's go." Federico says as he's about to leave but is pulled back by Ezio.**

"**Wait!" He says.**

"**What…?"**

**Federico then looks where his brother is looking towards at and sees a house nearby.**

"**Ezio. Let Cristina sleep." He shakes his head as it is already late for them. However, Ezio has other plans.**

"**There will be time enough for that – later." The 17-year-old grins.**

**No point in convincing him, Federico sighs as he then sits on the rooftop, deciding to rest for a bit before heading home. Ezio, meanwhile, synchronizes with a viewpoint in the San Giovanni District and performed a Leap of Faith as the sound of an Eagle screeches, landing in a haystack set up for unknown reasons.**

"He just jumped from that height! That was so cool!" Ruby exclaims.

"I'm not gonna even question video game logic." Weiss shakes her head, finding it hard that anyone without Aura could survive a jump from that height.

Yang and Blake thought that pose he made as he jumped and landed in the haystack was cool. Blake notices that the pose is similar to that of an Eagle. Yang and Weiss became disappointed that Ezio already has a girlfriend but became happy that he found love with someone else.

"**Cazzo, (Fuck) it's Vieri, I'd better hide." He whispers inside the haystack and remained hidden when Vieri and his men showed up, unaware that Ezio's hiding in front of them.**

"**Keep looking!" The Pazzi shouts. "He couldn't have gotten far."**

**Luckily, Ezio was able to hide until Vieri and his men left to continue the search elsewhere. He then made his way over to Cristina's house, avoiding detection from the young Pazzi's men.**

"**Cristina." He whispers from outside her room's window on the top floor. "Cristina!"**

"**Who's there?" The girl known as Cristina Vespucci demands from inside her window.**

"**It's me!"**

**Recognizing his voice she opens her window and looks down where Ezio is standing from below.**

"**Ezio! I should have known." She says, happy that her lover is here for a visit.**

"**May I come in?" Ezio seductively asks his lover.**

"**Fine. But only for a minute." As she leaves the window open for him to climb up to her room.**

"**A minute is all I need."**

"**Indeed." She teasingly agrees.**

**Ezio realizes his mistake and mentally facepalms.**

"**Wait… That came out wrong." He mutters to himself.**

**After climbing in, Ezio figures her to come to him.**

"**Come here." He says.**

**Cristina sighed happily as she got up from her desk and stood before him.**

"**Oh, Ezio…" She says, smiling warmly.**

**The two then share a passionate kiss, exchanging their love from each other.**

"Aww." Ruby and Weiss said as they are happy for them.

"Go, Ezio!" Yang cheers for him.

Blake simply smiled at the young couple making out. Ezio somehow reminds her of Sun for some reason. Well, except that the two Faunus aren't a couple since they've known each other for a few weeks.

**Ezio then pulls down Cristina's white nightwear leaving her completely naked. (Team RWBY began to blush at this."**

"**Oh, Ezio…" She moans out his name as he led her to the bed, pleasuring her. He then blows out the candle and enjoyed their 'fun' before sleeping together for the night.**

The girls remained silent as they find it very awkward and uncomfortable. However, Yang started imagining herself being in Cristina's place while Ezio only reminded Blake again about Sun.

**The next morning came and the voice of Cristina's father can be heard inside the house.**

"**Cristina! Cristina!" Her father calls for her. "Sveglia! (Wake up!) Your tutor will be here soon! Come, my daughter... Is it really so terrible tha–? Figlio d'un cane! (Son of a bitch!) What is this?!"**

**Ezio is seen jump down from the window, not wanting to face Cristina's father's wrath.**

"**Perdonate, Messere! Chiedo venia! (Forgive me, sir! I beg your pardon!)" He apologizes after climbing down the window.**

**Her father looks out the window towards Ezio below with and angry expression on his face.**

"**I'll kill you!" He says in an overdramatically and comedic way.**

"**Now, now! That's not necessary." He nervously attempts to defend his reasons of visiting Cristina.**

"_Yep, Ezio definitely reminds me of Sun."_ The cat Faunus thinks before she realizes something. _"Wait, why am I even thinking about that monkey Faunus?"_

"**Guards! Guards!" He calls out angrily. "Voglio la sua testa! (Bring me his head!)"**

**Unarmed Florentine guards appear as they're gonna apprehend Ezio.**

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY shouted in shock.

"But he didn't do anything wrong!" Ruby comments.

"Maybe because Ezio's been spending the night with that man's daughter, you dolt!"

"**There's really no need for violence." He attempts to reason with the guards to no avail. "You have me confused with someone else."**

"Don't just stand there, Sun! Run!" Blake shouts until she realized what she just said and gasps before covering her mouth.

"Ooh!" The blonde brawler begins teasing her. "Is the kitty cat comparing Ezio to Sun?"

Blake started blushing and Yang notices this.

"Ha! I knew it!" She whoops. "You do have a crush on Sun!"

"N-No!" The cat Faunus stutters, going full tsundere while her face is red as a tomato. "I-It's not like that! Shouldn't Ezio be escaping from the guards?"

"Fine." Yang says, disappointed that Blake would change the topic. "But we are gonna talk about it after this."

**Ezio then makes a run for it with the guards in pursuit.**

"**She needed some help... with... some things..." He tried to weasel his way out one last time, but the guards wouldn't have it. "I'm mostly innocent!"**

**With no other choice, he then parkours up to the rooftops, outrunning them. The guards couldn't keep up with him and ended up losing him in sight. Therefore, the teen got away from getting himself arrested.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Phew!" Yang says. "That was too close! I thought we we're goners there."

"We. Are not. Doing that again." Weiss says, shaking her head that they almost got Ezio killed.

"Speaking of that…" Yang says before changing the topic and grinning at her partner. "I think it's time I learn what Blake's been doing with Sun."

Blake groans at this. She really doesn't want to talk about it with her.

"Damn cat hormones..." She curses to herself aloud.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Sequence 1 (Part 2)

**Chapter 4****: Sequence 1 (Part 2)**

After having a talk with Blake about her crush on Sun, Team RWBY decides to continue the game, and head for the Palazzo Auditore.

_**27 December, 1476**_

**After escaping from the incident at Cristina's home, Ezio returns to his family home – the Palazzo Auditore – without drawing more attention to himself. However, he wasn't expecting his own father waiting for him at the entrance.**

"**Good morning, father." He greets with a nervous expression.**

"**Come with me." Giovanni says with a hint of anger in his voice.**

"**Is something wrong?" The teen asks as a way of playing dumb, hoping his father wouldn't find out about last night's events.**

"**Do you think me blind and deaf, son?" He turns around with disappointment in his eyes. "I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night. And then this little visit to Cristina! Your behavior is unacceptable! It... it..."**

The girls felt really bad for Ezio. Seeing that his father disapproves of his son's reasons for being late. However, the whole thing was just a façade as Giovanni is happy that his son found love with someone.

**Ezio had a shameful look on his face, but surprisingly, Giovanni laughed and changed from a serious manner to a more joyful one.**

"I thought Ezio was gonna be forbidden to not see Cristina again." Weiss sighs in relief, knowing that Giovanni was pretending to be upset towards Ezio.

"I literally didn't see that one coming." Yang admits. Not expecting the sudden change Giovanni made from almost angry to happy.

"**It reminds me of myself when I was your age!" He briefly recalls when he first met Maria (who is Ezio's mother) in his teens. The father then changes the subject. "I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?"**

"**No, padre. Avete la mia parola. (No, father. You have my word.)" Ezio swears with a smile.**

**Inside Giovanni's office at the house, he gives Ezio a letter with some important documents needed delivering.**

"**I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de' Medici to review. I need them delivered to him."**

"**With haste, father." Ezio nods with understanding.**

"**Return to me when it's done." Giovanni said before Ezio leaves the household.**

A notification shows up on the screen that shows the letter to Lorenzo.

"Hey, we might be able to read what it says." Ruby suggests. Remembering what the Templar said in the trailer. "Maybe it could contain some clue to what led to Giovanni's death that Templar mentioned in the trailer."

With a press of a button, Yang opens the letter in the Animus Database and the girls hear Giovanni's voice for the letter's handwriting.

'_**Al Magnifico Lorenzo de' Medici mio protettore e amico;**_

_**I have done as requested and completed my investigation into the Milano incident. I can confirm for you that it extends far beyond dissatisfaction with Duca Galeazzo Sforza's rule. It is my belief that other parties, desirous of far greater gains, manipulated events in such a way as to achieve their goals without being revealed themselves.**_

_**Lampugnani, Olgiati, and Visconti are guilty of the crime, to be sure. And they have met fitting ends for their betrayal. But several other noble families are involved as well, our own Francesco de' Pazzi among them.**_

_**Their cause and motive is not yet clear to me, but initial findings indicate a plan - the scope of which is sure to disturb you. Best we continue this conversation in person as I am hesitant to put my suspicion to paper. Reply with a place and time, and I will meet you there. I have also ordered Francesco be held by the Gonfaloniere until we can clear up this matter.**_

_**Yours in confidence,**_

_**Giovanni'**_

"So there are other conspiracies happening in Italy?" Blake guesses. "And this letter mentions Francesco de' Pazzi."

"Yeah." The heiress agrees after analyzing the letter a second time. "I think Francesco's imprisonment has something to do with Vieri's slandering against the Auditore family name and his rivalry against Ezio."

"But why would that man be in prison?" The scythe wielder questions.

"There's probably a good reason for it, sis." The blond brawler answers for her. "But the information in the letter are pretty much scarce on details. It did mention about an assassination on the Duke of Milano and this guy's involvement in it."

**Ezio wondered how Vieri's father is involved in a murder in Milano after reading the letter. Besides, he's started to become suspicious of his father's business trips in certain Italian cities. Putting that thought aside, he leaves the house grounds to deliver the documents to Lorenzo. Upon reaching his destination, he was greeted by the Medici housekeeper.**

"**Ah! Ezio! Ben trovato! (Well met!) How are you?" The housekeeper greets the teenager.**

**Ezio greets him back with a smile as he gives the letter to him so that he can pass it to Lorenzo. "Come sempre. (Same as ever.) I have a letter for Messer Lorenzo."**

"**I'll see that he receives it when he returns." He nods at the boy.**

"**Returns?" Ezio asks.**

"**They've gone to Villa Careggi, I'm afraid." He explains. "And not expected back for at least another day."**

"**I'll let my father know." The teen says as he heads back home.**

**Upon returning, Ezio sees Federico outside the house to the door into their father's office.**

"**Keep up the good work!" Federico jokes with a grin.**

"**Bischero! (Penis!)" He shouts back, not finding his brother's teasing to be funny.**

The girls blushed again when they read the translation of what he said. Yang snickered at another funny moment in the game. Ruby became uncomfortable while Weiss facepalms at another innuendo Ezio made. Blake, however, shyly moves her head away from the screen for a bit as she wants to forget hearing him said that.

**Inside his father's office, Ezio found that they had a guest as he hears them from outside the house.**

"**...You worry too much, Giovanni. Francesco de' Pazzi is in prison. The threat is ended." The voice of a man says to Giovanni.**

**Ezio enters the office and his father notices him.**

"**Ah! Hello son. You remember my friend Uberto?" He formally introduces the man Uberto Alberti to his son.**

"**Good morning, Gonfaloniere Alberti." Ezio politely greets the guest with a bow.**

"**To you as well, young man." The Gonfaloniere greets back.**

"**I trust you delivered the message?" Giovanni asks his son.**

"**Sì, padre. (Yes, father.) But it seems Lorenzo is out of town." Ezio explains.**

**Giovanni finds it odd that his close friend isn't home. Making Ezio suspicious once more but keeps it to himself.**

"**Hmmm. I did not anticipate this..." He says to himself.**

"**What does it matter. So you wait another day or two." Uberto suggests to the head and banker of the Auditore International Bank.**

**Giovanni turned to Ezio. "Listen, your mother and sister have been looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while, but for now – see if you can't help them."**

"**Are you sure?" The teen asks with suspicion.**

"**Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us...?" Ezio's father answers before dismissing the teen out of the office.**

"**Good to see you, Ezio." The Gonfaloniere dismisses the leaving teen before turning his attention back towards Giovanni.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

Blake suspiciously eyed close at Uberto's expression. From her time in the White Fang, she used to trust those that she thought were her friends, which led to her defection from the terrorist group when they started attacking Dust shipments and humans, even their own kind that refused to believe in the White Fang's cause and join them. For this Gonfaloniere, however, there's something off about him that doesn't sit right with her. She decides to keep it to herself until there's confirmation whether he's involved with the Templars or not.

_**28 December, 1476**_

**The next day, Ezio decides to take a walk around the city streets when he notices his younger sister Claudia sitting alone in the family courtyard. She is around 15 years of age (and is the same age as Ruby). Ezio then sits down a bench next to her, wanting to know what wrong with her.**

"**Ehi Claudia. (Hey Claudia.) How are you?" He greets the girl.**

"**Bene... (Okay...)" She answers, not bothering to look her brother in the eye.**

**Concerned for his sister, Ezio asked her what was troubling her. "You shouldn't keep things from me."**

**Claudia depressingly sighs. "It's Duccio."**

"**What of him?" He asks, confused.**

"**I think he's been... unfaithful." She confesses with heartbroken tears in her eyes.**

**Ezio's eyes widen in shock at how heartbroken she is.**

"**Who told you this?"**

"**The other girls." She answers while in depression. "I thought they were my friends."**

The girls were seething with anger that Claudia's boyfriend cheated on her, and that her friends are even dating him. Yang, however, is angrier with this than her teammates as she nearly crushed the controller with her strength as her eyes turn red and her blonde hair lit up like that of a Super Saiyan.

"How dare he!" She shouts in righteous anger. "That disgusting pig!"

"**Harpies!" Ezio says in disgust at how her friends treated her. "You're better off without them."**

"**I loved him!" She laments with a broken heart.**

"**No, Claudia. You only thought you did."**

**Convinced that Duccio - her now ex-boyfriend - has indeed cheated her, Claudia's expression changed from sadness to anger.**

"**He should suffer for what he's done." She declares, venom in her tone.**

The girls were a bit freaked out about this side of her when she declared those words to her brother. Luckily, their fear went away as they agree with her since this Duccio committed adultery.

"Okay, that's really scary coming from her." Yang admits before changing to an evil grin that promised suffering as her lilac eyes turn red once more. "But I like the sound of what she just said. Duccio is going to suffer for cheating on her."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Ruby mutters with sarcasm, earning a mean glare from her half-sister.

A notification on Claudia's profile then pops up and the girls looked at the information Shaun has created for Desmond (and the players).

'_**The third child of Giovanni and Maria Auditore, and the first girl in the family, Claudia seems to have been a bit of a spoiled brat. It looks like her parents had to raise her dowry by 1000 florins after she scared away all her potential suitors.**_

_**A report from her school indicates she once attacked another girl for looking at her boyfriend...and knocked her out cold.**_

_**On the plus side, she's Ezio's sister, so you should be safe.**_

"I guess that explains why this Duccio cheated on Claudia." Weiss grumbles. "But I'll give her credit. She did a good job of attacking that girl who is already dating that cheating pig."

"Again, why do I get the feeling this sounds a lot like Yang?" The scythe wielder sarcastically wonders again. "Oh wait, she never had a boyfriend."

"Hey!" Yang shouts at her half-sister in annoyance.

"**Wait here. I'll go have a word with him." Ezio says to his sister with betrayal and anger in his eyes as he gets up from the bench and heads near the Santa Maria del Fiore. He then sees Duccio with another woman and witnessed him giving her a ring. The young Auditore grits his teeth at the disgusting sight and walks toward them (Team RWBY has the same reaction as him).**

"**Oh, Duccio! It's beautiful!" The woman says, admiring the ring Duccio gave her.**

"**Nothing but the best for you, amore mio. (my love)" He says with a smile.**

"**But... what of Claudia?" She says in concern. "I thought you'd been promised to her?"**

"**Father said I could do much better than an Auditore." He rolls his eyes before smacking her ass.**

The girls scoff in disgust, seeing that this man loves to woo different women. It's sickening.

"**Birbante! (Naughty!)" She gasps. "Come, let us walk a bit."**

"**Walk? I had something else in mind..." He suggests as he pulled her back to him in an embrace.**

"**Oh Duccio..." She says before the cheater kisses her.**

"**Ehi, lurido porco! (Hey, dirty pig!)" Ezio shouts toward Duccio, interrupting the two.**

"**Ezio, my friend!" He greets in surprise.**

**Too bad for him as Ezio responds to him with a punch to the jaw.**

"**Ma che ti piglia?! (What the hell?!)" Duccio shouts in confusion as he feels the pain in his jaw.**

"Holy shit, I punched him!" Yang exclaims with joy as she got a chance to punch the cheating bastard.

"You mean Ezio punched him." Blake corrects, even though it's technically a game.

"Eh. Same difference." Yang shrugs, not caring about it anyway.

"**You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana. (whore)" Ezio accuses the cheating ex-boyfriend as the woman is taken aback by his insult before running off from a potential fight starting.**

The girls gasp at what he just said. Ezio may have said the forbidden word, but they immediately understood that the bitch deserves it.

"**Wh-what are you talking about?!" Duccio asks nervously.**

"**I saw the gift you gave her. Heard the things you said." The Auditore explains with anger in his voice.**

"**Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her virtù... (virtue...)"**

"**You broke her heart." Ezio deadpans.**

"**And now I'm going to break your face!" Duccio says as he gets in a fighting stance, resulting in a fistfight between the two.**

**Ezio blocks his attacks and traded blows with his own punches.**

"**You Auditores all talk big - but when it comes time for action? Hah!" Duccio arrogantly thinks aloud towards the Auditore.**

"**You'll regret ever opening your mouth!"**

"**I could have taught your sister a great many things! She's lucky to have had someone like me!"**

"**Bastardo!"**

Yang eventually decides to use that phrase of bastard whenever she's up against bad people.

**Ultimately, Duccio was no match for Ezio as the latter grabs the former and headbutts him, resulting in the cheater's nose breaking and falls to the ground before surrendering.**

"**Basta! Mi arrendo! (Stop! I yield!)" Duccio begs in a cowardly tone with his broken nose bleeding.**

"**Stay away from my sister!" Ezio warns him as the pig himself gets up and runs away.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Run away, Duccio." Yang says to the screen as her eyes turn red again before turning back to lilac. "And NEVER return!"

Her teammates gave the blonde brawler a blank stare as another note from Tython appears for Ruby to read aloud.

'_Dude, did you literally just copy that line from 'The Lion King'?'_

"They have _'The Lion King'_ on Earth, too?!" Ruby gasps in surprise. "I love that movie!"

"What?" Yang asks in confusion. What did she do wrong? "I thought it was the right time to say it!"

'_Pfft. Says the girl with the terrible puns she makes.'_

Yang becomes infuriated with Tython's savage and offensive message.

"You take that back!" Yang shouts at the air as a way of talking to him, eyes red in anger. "My puns aren't that bad! I worked so hard on them!"

'_That you stole from your father. :|'_

"Why you-!" She was about to throw a tantrum but was fortunately stopped by Ruby.

"Yang, stop!" She says to her half-sister. "Same goes for you, Tython."

Another of his notes appear.

'_Very well.'_

Yang's eyes turn back to normal lilac and sighs frustratingly as she is still a bit mad as she grabs the controller so they can continue the story. "Fine."

**After beating up Duccio for cheating on his sister Claudia, Ezio heads back home. When he arrived, he notices a 13-year-old chubby boy by the palazzo's front gate.**

"**Ehi Ezio! (Hey Ezio!)" He calls out to him.**

**The teen approaches the boy.**

"**What are you doing out here, Petruccio?" Ezio asks his younger brother. "You should be in bed."**

"**I want those feathers." Petruccio points to the rooftops, where the eagle feathers are possibly located.**

"Feathers?" Team RWBY asks in confusion.

"**What for?" Ezio asks, confused.**

"**It's a secret." The younger brother smirks.**

"Ooh, I love secrets!" Ruby says with excitement as usual.

"**If I get them for you, will you go back inside?"**

"**Yes, I promise." The boy nods as he keeps his word and heads back inside.**

A notification about Petruccio pops up on the screen and the girls accesses it to learn a bit about him.

'_**The youngest of the Auditore children, Petruccio was described as "having a weak constitution" by Giovanni Auditore in a letter to Lorenzo de' Medici soon after the boy's birth.**_

_**Apparently, he didn't improve with time. Petruccio was pulled from school due to illness when he was 12 and, according to records from the family doctor, was confined to bed. No other data exists after that, so it is probable that he eventually succumbed to his illness.'**_

The girls once again gasp in shock. They felt really bad for the boy being born sick and was permanently stuck that way.

"I don't understand." Ruby speaks up, confusion in her voice. "Shouldn't the doctors be able to help him?"

"Ruby, the technology during the Renaissance was limited at the time." Weiss explains to her. "From what I can understand in the Database, there was no existing cure yet to help Petruccio improve his health. Besides, he probably would've succumbed to his own illness anyway even if they did discover a cure for his condition."

Ruby slumps down as she thinks about what her partner has told her. Deep down she knows the heiress is right and sometimes you can't save everyone.

**Ezio eventually collects a certain number of eagle feathers for his younger brother. He then returns home and hands them over to Petruccio.**

"**Here. As promised." The older teen says while on one knee as he gives him the feathers.**

"**Grazie (Thank you), brother!" Petruccio says with joy as he puts them in a chest where more feathers have been stored in.**

"**You still haven't told me why you want these."**

"**I will. In time." He promises to his older brother.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Just what were those feathers for anyway?" Yang wonders. "And why does Petruccio want them?"

"Maybe he told Ezio about them when he's near death's door." Blake speculates.

Tython's note appears for them.

'_Petruccio never got the chance to tell him why when he died. Plus, no one knows what they're for in that chest of his. However, some fans believe that they're for the siblings' mother as sort of farewell gift if he succumbs to his illness according to the novel version of the game.'_

"There's a book version?" Blake's eyes lit up as she loves to read.

'_Yeah. Unfortunately, the dialogue and details are slightly different and expanded due to the books and games having totally different canons (except for one book I'm not gonna spoil its title).'_

"Oh." She says. "Still, I'd very much like to read them after this game. Just send me the novel version of ACII when you have time."

'I'll keep that in mind, Blake.'

**Ezio heads back outside to the family courtyard where he notices his mother Maria waiting for him.**

"**Buon giorno (Hello), Ezio!" She greets her son.**

"**Buon giorno a voi, madre. Come state? (Hello mother. How are you?)" He greets back while asking how she's doing.**

"**Sto bene! (I'm good!) And you? Still recovering from last night?" She asks, knowing about his night with Cristina as well as his fight with Vieri de' Pazzi.**

**Ezio stutters as he slightly blushes. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"**Of course not." She smiles with a teasing expression on her face (while Team RWBY giggle at this mother and son moment). "Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you to join me."**

"**Con piacere. (With pleasure.)" He complies as the two of them set out for the destination Maria's going.**

"**Come. It's not far from here."**

**As the two walks to their destination, Maria brings up an important topic to her son.**

"**I know about your fight with Vieri..."**

"**What fight?" Ezio innocently asks, attempting to play dumb.**

"**Per piacere, (Please,) let's not play this game."**

"**He spoke ill of us. I could not allow him to continue." The teen says, defending his actions.**

"**I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father. Francesco de' Pazzi is many things – and none of them good. But even I never suspected he'd be capable of murder."**

"**What will happen to him?"**

"**I imagine there will be a trial."**

"**Will father speak at it?"**

"**He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence."**

**Ezio simply sighs at this. "Still, I wish there was another way."**

"**You've nothing to fear." She assures her son. "Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass."**

**Just as she finishes their talk, they finally arrived at a workshop.**

"**Here we are."**

**Maria knocks on the door and a certain artist/inventor opens it.**

"**Hello Leonardo." She greets with smile.**

"**Madonna Maria!" The young adult known as Leonardo da Vinci exclaims in surprise, joyed to see her again as he greets the woman.**

"**This is my son, Ezio." She introduces the young artist to the teen.**

"**Molto onorato. (It's a pleasure to meet you.)" Leonardo politely greets with a slight bow.**

"**L'onore è mio. (The honor is mine.)" He says, returning the greeting.**

"**Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back." The artist says as he goes back inside his workshop, while Ezio and Maria wait for him.**

"**He's very talented." She says.**

"**Immagino. (I guess.)" The teen shrugs, not really caring about it.**

"**Self-expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet." She suggests her son in finding a career path in his life.**

"**I have plenty of outlets."**

"**I meant besides vaginas." Maria deadpans with a serious look on her face.**

"**Mother!" Ezio whines as he blushes in embarrassment.**

The girls ended up blushing once more. Ruby blushed so hard that it made her uncomfortable. Yang blushed as she snickers at how savage Ezio's mother is when she brought up an innuendo. Weiss and Blake, however, facepalmed while blushing. The heiress and cat Faunus really didn't want to hear that.

"Was bringing that up REALLY necessary?" Weiss groans in annoyance.

"Damn it, Ezio." Blake curses as this kind of talk reminded her about having 'The talk' with her own mother back home.

**Leonardo returns with a box containing paintings.**

"**Back to your house, then?" He asks if he should help out.**

"**Sì. Sì. (Yes. Yes.)" She answers before asking her son to help out for once as a change of pace. "Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?"**

**Ezio complies and helps carry the box as they make their way back to the house.**

"**So, Ezio, what do you do?" Leonardo asks the teen, starting a conversation in the process.**

"**He's been working for his father." Maria answers for Ezio.**

"**Ah! You're to be a banker?"**

"**For now." He confirms. "And you? Art, was it?"**

**Leonardo eventually gives him an honest answer as he isn't sure what career choice he wants in his life.**

"**Truth be told, it's been difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks... I don't know... purpose. Does that make sense? I'd rather contribute more practically. More directly, Architecture, perhaps. Or anatomy. I'm not content to merely to capture the world. I want to change it."**

"So in other words, he doesn't know what career he wants in his life." Yang deduces, fully understanding Leonardo as she herself can relate to him, even though she wants to explore the world as a Huntress while seeking for adventure.

"**Oh, Leonardo! I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!" Maria praises the young artist.**

"**Vi ringrazio, Madonna. (I thank you.) That's kind of you." He accepts the kindness with a smile.**

**They finally reached the Palazzo Auditore and Ezio sets the box full of paintings down on the ground in the family courtyard. He then turns around toward Maria and Leonardo.**

"**Thank you for the help, son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties."**

"**It was nice to meet you, Ezio. I hope our paths cross again."**

"**Anch'io. (Me too.)" Ezio nods before saying farewell to the artist as Maria then takes Leonardo inside the house to set up the paintings on the household walls.**

**And so begins an everlasting friendship between the two men that would endure for the rest of their live.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Well, that was interesting." Weiss comments.

"I have a strange feeling that's not the last we'll see of him." The blonde brawler agrees.

"He seemed nice." Ruby admits, hoping that they'll see him again soon.

"I think it's time we – as in Ezio – go back inside Giovanni's office to see if he has more important info for us to learn about." Blake suggests to her teammates as she notices the next main memory showing up on the game's mini map that's part of the HUD.

Her friends nod as they continue on with the story.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: Sequence 1 (Part 3)

**Chapter 5****: Sequence 1 (Part 3)**

**At the end of the day, Ezio returns to his father to check and see if he has any more errands for him. He then knocks on the door and enters his father's office. **

"**Ezio! Come in, son." Giovanni greets his son once more. "I need these packages delivered to associates of mine in the city. I also need you to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop not too far from here."**

"**Va bene. (Okay.) I'll get it done." Ezio nods.**

"**Come back here when you're finished." He says before pausing for a moment. "There are some things we need to discuss. And please, my son, stay out of trouble, hmm?"**

The girls decide to read the two letters that are meant for his associates. More letters means more clues. However, when they tried to access it, they got a notification.

'**Giovanni has sealed this letter. It would be wrong to open it.'**

"Okay, that's odd." Yang comments as she tries to open the other one, which gave her and her teammates the same result.

"Seems we can't open them." Blake deduces. "And I guess it's wrong for Ezio to read them anyways."

**Ezio then sets off to his first destination at an enclosed yard, only to find no one there.**

"**You Giovanni's kid?" A voice asks.**

**The teenager turns around to see a thief and a courtesan and realizes that they're some of his father's associates.**

"**No, idiota (idiot). He just happens to look EXACTLY like the man." The courtesan sarcastically says to the thief.**

"**Give it here." The thief says.**

**Confused slightly about the association of his father with the two, Ezio hands them the package.**

"**Don't worry boy, we're not contagious." The thief assures the teen before looking at the courtesan beside him. "Least I'm not."**

**Annoyed at his remark (Team RWBY has the same reaction as her), the courtesan then elbowed the thief in the chest, and after receiving the package, the two left Ezio. On arriving to his next location of the delivery, the teen found a mercenary on a nearby platform, who called over to him.**

"**Here. Over here!" He shouts with a whispering tone.**

**Ezio climbs the platform and shows him the package.**

"**I have a delivery from–."**

"**-Giovanni Auditore?" The mercenary interrupts the boy as he is in a hurry.**

"**Yes."**

"**Were you followed?"**

"**No…? Why would I be followed?" The teen asks confusingly as he looks around a bit if he was followed.**

"**Give me the package." He says as the teen gives it to him. "Tell your father that they're moving tonight. He should as well."**

"**Who's moving? What's going on here?" He asks but the mercenary begins to leave without answering. "Wait! Come back! Explain yourself!"**

**However, without looking back, the mercenary left Ezio standing in confusion.**

"Why didn't he answer to Ezio?" Ruby asks, confused.

"That mercenary seems to be in a hurry." Weiss answers her question. "Whatever he was talking about, it can't be good."

"Guess we'll have to find out from Giovanni once we take care of retrieving the message from the pigeon coop."

"Why a pigeon coop?" Yang questions. "Wouldn't they even have Scrolls for better communication?"

Tython answers her question with another note of his.

'_No Yang. This is the Renaissance. Phones (Earth's version of Scrolls), computers, anything technologically advanced in Earth's 21__st__ century didn't exist yet. Back then, people uses pigeons to carry messages much faster than humans on foot. Not as fast as the internet but fast. They ARE birds after all.'_

"Oh." She simply says. "Never mind."

**Following this, Ezio went to the pigeon coop that was asked of him, which is located on a rooftop. He then reads it quickly and starts to head back home when he witnessed several guards running in the direction of where his destination is.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Where are those guards going?" Ruby asks.

"It looks like they're headed for…" The blond brawler says before her eyes widen in shock. "Guys, they're headed for the Palazzo Auditore!"

"What?!" Her friends shouted with the same shocking expression.

"Those guards are going to arrest his family!"

"Then don't just stand there, Yang!" The heiress shouts at her. "Get back there before the guards do!"

Yang nods without a word as she controls Ezio with the controller.

**Heading back home quickly, Ezio arrives inside the household where his father's office is trashed.**

"We're too late." Yang says.

"Oh no." The cat Faunus says.

"Dear Oum, no." The heiress says.

"Please no." The scythe wielder quietly whimpers.

"**Father? Federico?" He calls for them as he looks around the office but got no response.**

**He began to worry when no one answered, and after hearing a quiet noise behind him, Ezio moved just in time to avoid a vase from hitting him. The one that almost hit him was none other than Annetta, the Auditore family's only servant.**

"**Oh! Ser Ezio! (Sir Ezio!) Thank God!" She exclaims in shock and relief that he didn't end up arrested.**

"**What happened? Where is everyone?" He asks her.**

"**They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo della Signoria– to prison!" She says in horror.**

"**And my mother? My sister?" He asks further, worried if the guards have arrested them too.**

"**Ezio…" Claudia calls out to him as she and their mother came out of hiding.**

The girls sighed in relieved that at least half of his family didn't get arrested.

"**Claudia! Are you alright?"**

"**Yes. But mother..."**

"**She's in shock. They... When she resisted..." Annetta tries to explain but hesitates to speak further.**

"**It's not safe here. Is there a place you can take them?"**

"**Yes." She nods before realizing that there is a safe place for his mother and sister. "Yes! To my sister's."**

"**Good. Do that." Ezio says in relief. "In the meantime I'll go see my father."**

"**Be careful Messer Ezio!" She warns the older teen as he heads out to where his father and brothers have been imprisoned. "The guards were looking for you as well."**

"We need to be careful." Blake advises. "This notoriety on the screen is telling us to avoid making close contact with guards or other enemies."

"Why?" Yang questions. "Wouldn't it be best to just fight our way through?"

"Yang, this is a stealth game!" Weiss reminds her. "We're supposed to not attract unwanted attention while completing an objective! Going in guns glazing isn't everything you know!"

"Sis, I hate to break it to you, but they make a good point." Ruby agrees with them. "What's the point of attracting attention if you can't at least learn to be discreet?"

Her teammates were shocked at how wise she can be sometimes.

"Wow." Yang says. "I was not expecting some wisdom from you, sis."

"I have my moments." The team leader shrugs.

Yang sighs in defeat.

"Alright. We'll do it your way, guys."

**Ezio made his way to the Palazzo della Signoria without attracting any attention to himself, and then climbed the prison tower to find his father.**

"**Ezio!" Giovanni exclaims at his cell's window where his son is on the other side, still latched on from high above.**

"**Father! What's happened?"**

"**Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright." He answers before turning serious. "What of your mother and sister?"**

"**Safe now."**

"**Annetta took them?"**

"**Yes…" Ezio nods before realizing what he asked. "Wait. You knew this would happen?!"**

"Well it's obvious, considering Giovanni is an Assassin." Blake comments as this was no surprise for her.

"He probably came up with a contingency plan in case he and his family gets arrested or something far worse happens to them." Weiss agrees with the cat Faunus.

"**Not the way it did... And not this soon. It doesn't matter now." He briefly explains before looking away from his son for a bit.**

"**What do you mean?" Ezio asks in confusion to what's going on. "Explain!"**

"**There's no time." He speaks again. "Listen closely: Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest, take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes." The teen nods in understanding as he continues to listen what his father tells him to do.**

"**Good. Among the contents is a letter – and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office yesterday morning."**

"**The Gonfaloniere. I remember." Ezio recalls. "Now please – tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this? There was a note at the pigeon coop. It sai–."**

**They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind Giovanni's cell.**

"**Go Ezio! Go now!" Giovanni exclaims his son as Ezio lets go and falls down the tower, landing in a haystack on the Palazzo's rooftop.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Wha-?!" Ruby exclaims. "But what did the note from the pigeon coop said? It had to be important!"

Tython's note appears once more to give the girls an answer.

'_The game never mentions it again since we'll never get to see it at all. The reason for this is still unknown to us.'_

"Great. A plot hole that's never been explored again." Blake mutters in annoyance as her teammates agreed. Plot holes are a real pain in the ass and never gets explored again for no reason.

Deciding to move on and forget about it, they went back to the gameplay.

**Knowing that the fate of his father and brothers is in his hands now, Ezio returns to the family house to recover the items in a hidden room requested by his father. Ezio walked into his father's office and search his surroundings for a hidden door. **

"**Father said there was a door here…"**

**Closing his eyes, Ezio opens them again to find his surroundings black and white, and found the hidden door in the fireplace highlighted gold.**

"Oh!" Ruby realizes. "Ezio has Eagle Vision!"

"Interesting. I guess that explains how Desmond got it from his other ancestor." Weiss guesses before getting another Tython note.

'_Not true, Weiss. There is like a thirty percent chance that any human would inherit the ability. Desmond already had Eagle Vision since the day he was born, but he hasn't even discovered it on his own. Therefore, the bleeding effect through the Animus was able to unlock it for him.'_

"Well that's disappointing." The heiress mutters under her breath at this revelation.

**Ezio presses a switch, revealing a secret room as he goes inside. He then finds the chest Giovanni had mentioned, and he opened it to find the documents. Along with them, he also finds a broken blade and bracer, a Syrian Saber, an old piece of parchment, and a white hooded robe. Badass music plays as he suits up (with a single small leather spaulder and black cape attached on his left shoulder), and sheathes the Saber, and raises the hood over his head before taking the bracer and parchment along with the documents, which he held in his hand.**

"**I need to bring this to Messer Uberto."**

**As Ezio left his home to speak with the Gonfaloniere, two guards confronted him in the family courtyard.**

"**Traditore! (Traitor!)" One of them shouted at the teen.**

"**Hey! What's with the swords? Aren't you supposed to arrest me?" Ezio questions the guards in confusion.**

"**No."**

"**What do you want, then?" He asks again as he prepares to draw his sword.**

"**For you to die." **

**And like that, the guards draw their weapons as they are ordered to kill him.**

"**Well, that's not going to happen." He says as his sword's already out in his hand. "So why don't we explore other options?"**

"**There are no other options."**

**Left with no choice Ezio easily kills the guards in combat and makes his way to Uberto's house. When he got there, the teen (with his hood down) knocks on the door twice and the man eventually opens the door, seeing him in a confused and desperate state.**

"**Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asks while surprised to see the teen being up during the night.**

"**It… I don't…" Ezio pants from all the running to Uberto's home.**

"**Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts."**

**Ezio regains his breath and presents the documents to him.**

"**My father and brothers have been imprisoned." The teen says in desperation and panic. "I was told to bring you this."**

"**Ahh. I see now." Uberto says while taking a look at them before calmly explaining the situation to the teen. "It's a misunderstanding, Ezio. I'll clear everything up."**

"**How?"**

**Just then, a hooded man in black garbs walks past Uberto inside his home after briefly seeing the commotion between them.**

"**The documents you've given me contains evidence of a conspiracy against your family and against the city." The Gonfaloniere explains further. "I'll present these papers at the hearing in the morning and they'll be released."**

"**Thank you, signore." Ezio says in relief.**

"**Of course my child. Do you need a place to stay?" Uberto offers. "You're more than welcome here."**

"**No grazie. (No thank you.)" Ezio turns down the offer politely. "I'll meet you at the piazza."**

**Uberto nods in understanding.**

"**Don't worry, Ezio. Everything is going to be fine." He assures the boy before closing the door on him.**

'_**Memory Synched'**_

"Hold on." Yang interrupts the story. "That makes no sense. I though Ezio's father dies."

"Yeah." Weiss agrees with her. "And who was that guy in black?"

"Probably one of his friends I guess." Ruby guesses without a second thought. "At least it's all over for Ezio and his family now."

"No." Blake says with suspicion in her voice as her friends turn to her attention. "Something's not right. All of this is too easy. And the Gonfaloniere… there's something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

"So you're saying that Uberto is somehow involved in this mess?" The heiress questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly." The cat Faunus shrugs. "I can't be certain, but I don't think we should let a person's kindness fool us."

"Then let's not waste any more time then." The blonde brawler advises her teammates. "Plus, where did Ezio spend the night at if his house isn't an option?"

Tython's note appears once more.

'_Most likely Cristina's place since she the only one left that he can trust the most.'_

"Figures." Yang comments. "Alright, back to the game everyone."

**29 December 1476**

**After spending the rest of the night at Cristina's, Ezio makes his way towards the piazza, relieved that his father and two brothers would be released from prison and that everything can go back to normal. When he approached the piazza, however, he is shocked to see his father and brothers each bound to a noose and ready to be executed. Uberto Alberti is seen standing on the platform, along with another man beside him, the very same man Ezio had seen at Uberto's house the previous night. Ezio starts to realize that something wasn't right.**

"Oh no." Says Ruby with dread. "But I thought tha-."

"I thought that they would be released" says the blonde brawler, confused as to why they are still not released.

"Exactly." the heiress comments "Didn't he read the document that Ezio gave him or something?"

Blake decided to say nothing and remain silent since she knew that there was something wrong from the very beginning.

"**Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge." Says Uberto Alberti as he slowly walks to Giovanni and his 2 sons.**

"**Yes." Screams Giovanni with anger in his voice. "The documents that were delivered to you last night!" **

**Alberto shakes his head and slowly walks away from Giovanna and his 2 sons while saying, "I am afraid that I know nothing of these documents."**

**Hearing this and knowing that Uberto has betrayed them, Ezio shouts the only thing he can think of. "He's lying!" But as nobody responds he says to himself, "I need to get closer."**

"I knew there was something wrong when Ezio gave him the documents!" Says Blake. "I mean, it was way too simple to begin with."

"I don't get it why would he lie about the document." Says Ruby, wanting to know the reason as to why he lied about the document.

"I'm sure that the reason for that is written in the letter, sis." Responds the blonde brawler, already forgotten what Tython had said about the note.

"Yeah. The note that we will never see or hear from again" Weiss reminds her again.

"Oh yeah…. that sucks." sighs Yang in disappointment.

"**In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH." Declares Uberto with a dark tone in his voice.**

"**YOU are a traitor, Uberto – and one of THEM! You may take our lives this day – but WE WILL have yours in return! I swear! We wil-!" But before Giovanni can end his sentence, Uberto had already nodded his head to the executioner and lowers his hand. And thus, sadly hanging Ezio's father and two brothers.**

"**FATHER!" Ezio lets out a heart piercing scream as he sees his father and brothers getting hanged while rushing towards the gallows.**

Team RWBY has different reactions. Blake feels sad for Ezio but also has a feeling of respect. Yang is beyond angry as her eyes are red that Uberto who first seems to be a friend betrayed them, Weiss pretty much has the same reaction as Blake and Ruby looks down in sadness and honestly almost cried when Ezio shouted 'father!'.

"I didn't expect that; I mean aren't heroes supposed to save their friends and family and win in the end?" The red reaper questions with a depressed tone in her voice.

"Like what I said on the first day of Beacon, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." The cat Faunus reminds her of what she said before.

"I guess not…." She sighs. "It's just…. Well, you know…just imagine seeing your own father and brothers being killed right in front of you."

"Yeah. I hope that day will never come sis." Says Yang with the depressed voice Ruby has. But if you listen well, you could hear a little bit of anger as she gives her sister a hug.

Weiss remained silent as her sister fights in the army. While she knows that her sister is one of the strongest people that she knows, that still doesn't mean that she doesn't fear for her sister's life.

**The man standing beside Uberto whispered into his ear upon seeing Ezio, to which the Gonfaloniere pointed him out to the guards.**

"**There! Grab the boy! He's one of them!" He orders as the guards restrain Ezio.**

"**I'll kill you for what you've done!" He swears to the traitor before breaking free from the guards holding him and pulls out his Syrian Sabre.**

"**Guards! Arrest him!"**

**More armed guards approach the teen and a Brute disarms a scared Ezio from his Sabre with a swing of his axe.**

"**Abbattetelo! (Put him down!)" Uberto orders.**

**Just as the Brute goes for the kill, Ezio notices the same thief and courtesan he met yesterday.**

"**You'd better run, boy. And fast!" He advises the teen.**

**Knowing that there's no time to recover the sword that was knocked out of his hand and seeing that he's outnumbered, Ezio takes the thief's advice and runs away from the piazza with the guards in pursuit. A little while later, he successfully escapes from the city guards. However, everything that happened for the past twelve hours shook and traumatized him. He has lost half of his family and failed to save them. Knowing that he can't go back to the Palazzo Auditore as the city guards have seized it, Ezio swears to himself that he'll avenge his father and brothers' deaths from the traitor Uberto and kill him, while hoping that he won't make the same mistake again with his mother and sister. Whatever it takes.**

'_**Memory Synched: Sequence 1 Complete'**_

The girls watch as when those words came up, the Animus ends the simulation as the world fall apart before the screen turns white.

"Looks like we completed Sequence 1." Yang says. "Shall we continue, guys?"

"Hold on." Weiss interrupts the blonde brawler. "I think it's getting late now and that we should head to bed now."

"Aww." Ruby whines. "But I want to see what happens next!"

Just as she says that, Ruby yawns as it's almost past their bedtime and Tython contacts them again.

'_Weiss has a point, Ruby. It's probably late on your end, so I'll stop monitoring you guys.'_

"And how do we know you won't go back on your word?" Weiss questions the note with suspicion in her eyes.

Suddenly, the game automatically saves and exits the game before the console shuts down for them.

'_Because right now, I got some other things to do in my life on my end. So if you're trying to contact me, I won't be able to reach you guys while I'm away. Now if you don't have any more questions, I'll let you four get to bed. See ya tomorrow, girls.'_

"Hold on! That's not enough proof that you won't watch us sleep or see us showering one at a time!" Weiss exclaims angrily.

However, Tython isn't answering as he had turn off communications on his end.

"Huh." Yang says with a shrug. "Guess he's already gone now."

After a few more minutes, still no word from him. Therefore, Team RWBY concludes that he won't be stalking them anytime soon and will hold his end of the bargain.

"Well," Ruby yawns once more as she sleeps on her top bunk. "I going to sleep now. G'night, guys."

Her teammates said goodnight to their team leader as they tuck themselves in and turned off the light before falling fast asleep. Tomorrow, the next sequence will introduce the difficult Glyph puzzles that will give the girls more of the game's lore to learn about.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Glyph Hunting (Puzzles 1-3)

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. My brother was working on a new PC so that I might be able to continue writing. However, I'm taking a break from writing Team RWBY's playthrough of ACII to focus more on another story called Assassin's Creed Utopia. If you guys haven't read it I suggest that you do. It may not be perfect but it's worth reading.**

**One more thing, if you guys want to write a reading fic and are interested in it on AC Utopia, feel free to PM me and we'll talk about it. And if you want a Bionicle/Toaru fic, I might need help on it because I have some interesting ideas.**

**Without further ado, enjoy this very brief chapter. Not a lot going on in this one since it focuses on the Glyphs.**

**Chapter 6****: Glyph Hunting (Puzzles 1-3)**

It was the next morning and Team RWBY is up to start another day. Luckily it's the weekend so they decided to grab something for breakfast in town before they continue playing ACII again. While eating, the girls gave their opinions on how they are loving the game so far. Although they haven't gotten far in the story, Ruby is still excited about what kind of classic weapons that she wants to see. Weiss, on the other hand, is still curious about Renaissance history since there is yet to be a version of a real-life event on Earth. Blake, meanwhile, wants to see where Ezio's story is going now that he's wanted for a crime he didn't commit throughout his 17-year life. As for Yang, she was hoping for some paypack at the traitorous Uberto while in control of Ezio himself. She doesn't tolerate traitors, especially against her sister even more.

After finishing breakfast, the girls head back to their dorm at Beacon Academy and are waiting for a certain interdimensional friend to message them.

"What's taking him so long?" Yang complains. "I want to get started and see what's happening with Ezio!"

"Complaining about it isn't really helping Yang!" Weiss reminds her with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "He probably has other things to do in his life on Earth."

Just then, one of Tython's notes appear once more.

_'Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Didn't have a computer for a month since my older brother was planning to upgrade it in it's current software and hardware.'_

"A month?" Ruby questions. "It's only been last night."

Blake shrugs. "Seems to me that time in his universe is different from ours on Remnant."

_'As for why a month is because said brother of mine took way too long with finishing on said computer, mostly due to the fact he has job interviews. That I understand, but making me wait for a whole damn month and finish it at the last minute? That's really stupid of him!'_

"Hey, your brother has a life too you know." The heiress retorts.

_'A brother that has free time after interviews and likes to not finish working on the computer while doing his own stuff with his own? Sure, support the guy who likes to stall on purpose and waste everyone's time! I'm not a computer technician!'_

"Seriously?" Yang snorts. "That's just cold. More so from him."

Weiss took that as an offense. "Excuse me?"

"Aside from Yang's comments, you may have a point." The cat Faunus admits towards the paper message. "But since you're here, we should get started now."

_'That would be best.'_

After setting up the game, the girls continue where they left off.

**The Animus reconstructs Florence once more as the second memory sequence now begins.**

_**Republica Florentina**_

_**29 December, 1476**_

**Just then, Shaun contacts Desmond inside the Animus as the simulation continues to form.**

**"I've got a little request for you. I've identified several strange markings that I've discovered right across Renaissance Italy. Now, I don't know what they're doing there, but I want you to help me find out. Rebecca has marked their general location in the database with an eye icon and she's made them glow as well. Keep an eye out."**

"Strange markings? Like symbols?" Yang questions.

"Possibly." Weiss answers. "Though Shaun is pretty anxious for us to look for them."

"I wonder why." Ruby wonders.

"Well whatever they are, they must be really important to the Present Day."

**Nightfall came and Ezio stands outside of his family's home from a distance that's now been seized by guards posted on the roof of the household. Just then, Anneta comes into his sight as she now comes before him.**

**"Ser Ezio, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you." The family servant sighs in relief.**

**"I... I couldn't stop them Annetta." He answers with sadness in his voice. "I tried, I swear! But there were so many guards..."**

**Annetta was shocked to hear this from and feels the same way. However, this isn't the time to mourn for the loss while out on the streets in the night, with the guards looking for the teen the remaining two members of his family.**

**"Please. Come with me. We need to get you off the streets."**

**"What of my mother and sister?" He asks in concern.**

**"They're safe. I'll bring you to them." She suggests but was stopped immediately by Ezio.**

**"No! It's too dangerous for us to travel together. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there."**

**"My sister's house, just north of the Duomo."**

**"I'm on my way."**

**After Annetta left for her sister's home, Ezio heads to meet up with her and his remaining family only to see that guards have been posted on the San Marco District's border.**

"Looks like there are guards posted there." Blake comments. "I think we should find another way past them."

"Or we could just fight our way in the district." Yang suggests before Tython answers.

_'Not a smart idea Yang. You're status is on 'Notorious' and guards will spot you on sight.'_

"So?" Yang snorts. "I can just use Ezio's fists. Not a problem for me."

_'Are you really incapable of not being discreet for one goddamn second? Ezio only knows how to punch and block, lacks the abilty to disarm enemies, and he doesn't have a weapon to use to take them out quickly. Not to mention that he has five health squares and would be masssacred in seconds. Are you willing to get yourself desynchronized?'_

"Desynchronized? What's that?" The silver-eyed girl asks as her teammates are curious as well.

_'It's when you fail to perfectly sychronize with a specific ancestor. And in the Assassin's Creed Universe, it's not that easy to sychronize perfectly the way the ancestor has exactly done before. If the person does something out of place, gets the ancestor killed too early, or fails to do what that ancestor has exactly done in his/her lifetime will result in desychronization. Meaning that the user reliving the genetic memories will be kicked out of the Animus immediately and will throw up crap alot. And it's not pretty.'_

This made the girls faces turn green. Having to perfect an ancestor's memory without failing and avoid puking outside of the machine? That's just... disgusting in so many ways!

Yang sweat drops nervously. "O-On second thought, maybe we should find another way around them."

The other girls nod in agreement.

**Deciding to head eastward for another way in the San Marco District, Ezio discreetly makes his way there. After getting past a two officer guards, Ezio (or at least Desmond since he's in control of his ancestor's body) notices something glowing on the roof of the Basilica di Santa Croce.**

"What's that up there?" Ruby wonders, noticing the glow.

"Let's go find out, sis." The blonde brawler answers.

**Ezio climbs up the roof and gets a closer look as he sees a symbol of some kind.**

"Wait a minute! That's one of the symbols on the wall in Desmond's room while imprisoned by Abstergo!" Weiss deduces in surprise.

"You don't mean?" Blake questions.

The heiress nods in comfirmation. Just what is a symbol that shouldn't be on the landmark at all doing here?

**Shaun then contacts Desmond once more after the latter has found one of the symbols inside the Animus.**

"**There's one of the symbols! What does it mean? It must be there for a reason. Can you take a closer look?" He wonders before suggesting an idea to him "Hey! Try using Eagle Vision. Haven't gotten all day."**

**Ignoring that last bit, Desmond uses Ezio's Eagle Vison to scan the symbol as it glows red.**

"**Wait, that's not possible." Rebecca comments in disbelief. "This can't be... hold on, that's computer code! Let me compile it... aw shit, it's an encrypted file."**

"**Upload it to my computer. I'm a master at decryption." Shaun says to his partner.**

**Rebecca tries to but unfortunately fails. "I can't! It's only compatible with the Animus itself."**

"**Up-upload it to Desmond then... I can't believe this." Shaun mutters with the same disbelief Rebecca is feeling.**

**The screen goes white and changes to a black void of nothingness before recieving a recorded message from a long dead subject.**

"**Hello. This is... they call me Subject Sixteen." He greets in the message. From that tone in his voice, he seems to be anxious and in a hurry. "Listen, I don't have much time. There's something I have to show you. We've been lied to this whole time. Everything we know, everything we've been brought up to believe. It's wrong."**

**He pause briefly in the message before continuing. "Okay, umm... I've uploaded the evidence, the file, that proves it all. But I've split it into twenty pieces and locked each with a code. Can't be too careful. Queen Isabella... no, not her, hmm... what century is it?"**

**He tries to remember but gives up. "Umm... nevermind. I've hidden the code to the first file inside this program. Find it - find them all - and along the waaaaaayyyyyyyy you'll begin to see the truth."**

After that last part of the message glitching in a creepy way in Sixteen's voice, the girls are left with creeped out expressions.

"What the fuck/heck?" They said in unison.

**After the recording ended, Shaun breaks the silence.**

"**What the he–! How did this get inside our Animus?****"**

"**Oh, oh!" Lucy exclaims as she realizes what it is. "The Memory Core, we transferred Sixteen's Memory Data from Abstergo into the Animus 2.0. He must have hacked the machine when Vidic left him alone between sessions."**

"**Hold on, wait a second... The signs on the walls in Abstergo... The ones written in blood." Desmond thinks for a moment before realize what they all mean. "Those were clues! He was telling us to look for them inside the Animus."**

**And like that, the first puzzle pops up:**

'_**In the Beginning'**_

What the girls are now seeing are ten different paintings of sorts each one showing naked humans which causes the girls to blush.

"Are you kidding me?! You're telling me that these paintings are going to show naked people?!" Weiss rants.

Tython then answers her question.

'_This was the Renaissance back then. It was also the time of how the human anatomy actually works, including the process of sexual reproduction.'_

"How can you be so calm about it?!" She continues to argue with him. "They are CLEARLY butt naked!"

'Don't question why Earth humans did paintings like those. I don't know. It's not my place to judge their minds.'

Not wanting to question Earth's methods any further at the moment, the girls take a look at the different paintings and the riddle above them:

'_**Five of these mythic scenes share a CORE of similarity. PICK them out and you'll begin to see.'**_

"Great. It's a riddle." Yang complains. "I hate riddles."

"Mind if I give it a try?" The heiress offers. "I'm pretty good with them."

Her friends gave them a questionable look.

"You know how to solve them?" The cat Faunus question in shock. "I thought-."

"Hey, video games aren't the only things I do in my spare time. So don't judge me."

"Fire away then, Ice Queen." Yang says as she gives the controller to Weiss.

Weiss takes a look at riddle carfully.

"It's talking about a core. That has to do with an object being spherical and round. And 'PICK them out'? What could that mean? Unless..." Weiss thinks aloud before realizing what the answer. "Oh, I get it now!"

Her friends wonder what she's talking about as she selects the five different paintings out of ten that has an Apple in each one she chose.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asks her partner.

"The answer is quite simple actually. It's an Apple. The paintings I chose have the same fruit and it could refer to the Apple of Eden instead of the fruit." She explains as an image of the Piece of Eden appears before them.

"Huh.." Yang says. "I guess I underestimated you after all."

**With that solved, Desmond recieves the code and unlocks the file in the Animus database under a section labelled 'The Truth'. There it shows video segments with nineteen more slots being empty.**

"So these clips are put together into a video?" Blake curiously comments. "I think I'm interested in what this Subject Sixteen wants to show us. More specifically, to Desmond and the other Assassins training him."

**Returning to the session, Desmond is now back in Ezio's body. Deciding to look for another symbol before heading to where Ezio needs to go to, Desmond guides his ancestor's body on the rooftops towards the Ospedale degli Innocenti where the second symbol is waiting to be scanned and solved. When he scanned it, Desmond is taken to the same black void where Sixteen speaks again.**

"**The past: A web of connections and interconnections, all ruled by chance. Or is it?"**

'_**Sixty-Four Squares'**_

The first part of the puzzle was a circular picture out of place.

"I've seen those kind of puzzles before." Blake comments. "Basically we have to rotate the various rings to form the image we're seeing."

Weiss already knows this and forms the image of Queen Elizabeth I . She is also holding a decorative small spherical chest of sorts containing an Apple of Eden that's labelled 'Piece of Eden 2'.

"Wait, why are these Pieces of Eden labelled with numbers?" Yang interrupts with a question to which her teammates wondering the same thing.

Tython answers for her.

'_The one Elizabeth I is holding is the second Piece of Eden and Apple that's ever created. Therefore, each specific artifact is labelled with a number beacause the order each one is made.'_

"That's pretty interesting if you think about it." Ruby says after deep thought.

A second image appears and Weiss did the same with before revealing an image of Napoleon Bonaparte holding what looks to be another Apple in his uniform labelled 'Piece of Eden 1'. The third and final image is already worked on quickly as it reveals George Washington holding his own Apple in his uniform labelled 'Piece of Eden 3'.

After that, the girls got the code to unlock another video clip and decide to move onto another one. Hopefully, it'll be more challenging than the ones they've finished.

**Now walking on the San Marco streets, Ezio arrives at the front of where to meet up with Annetta called the La Rosa Colta. But before he enters inside, Ezio spots another symbol facing south of the building's roof. Ezio then climbs up and uses Eagle Vision to scan it, taking Desmond to another puzzle solving quest.**

"**Power doesn't die." Sixteen says. "It's passed on."**

'**Descendants'**

The girls now see another picture with four adults in a room that looks to be a strategic meeting and their clue is:

'_**He carried it with him. Find his inheritance.'**_

Now this was a bit tricky for Weiss. How can there be something if it's not there? And not long, Tython gives her a hint.

'_Try selecting the infared light. It'll help you.'_

Taking his advice, she turns on the infared light and red covers the black and white image. She then notices an Apple on the table where the papers and maps are layed on, and selects it revealing to be Apple 3 from the previous puzzle.

The next one takes her to what looks to be a magician beginning his escape in a water torture cell. As Weiss uses the infared to locate Apple 1, Blake recognizes the strange contraption as she's seen it back in her White Fang days as a training tool for Adam Taurus's faction. To be honest, he usually uses it to leave his human prisoners to be trapped in the water cell and drown in the proccess. Remembering that disgusts the cat faunus as she shakes her head, wanting to forget about it.

The last image then shows a crowd of people forming a non violent protesting street march with an elderly man in the center who seems to be leading the movement. Weiss then does the same thing and finds Apple 2 located in the old man's right hand.

And just like that, another code unlocks another clip for the girls with only seventeen glyphs to find and solve.

"I think I just noticed something." Ruby speaks.

"What's that Ruby?" Yang asks.

"The second and third glyphs we had to solve (or specifically Weiss here) showed us three different Apples with numbers 1, 2, and 3." She explains. "I think they might be important to the story."

Before they could answer, Tython beats them to it.

'That's correct Ruby. Apple of Eden 1, 2, and 3 do play a role in the later installments but that's considered to be spoilers so don't ask me about them. But I can tell you that Apple 2 is actually Altair's from the prologue.'

"Hold on, Apple 2 is Altair's?" Weiss questions in surprise. "That's... interesting."

"I think we should get back to the main story guys." Yang suggests. "All of this puzzle hunting makes me want to see what's in store for Ezio."

"Well you're in luck Yang. Our destination is literally on top of us." The heiress points out as the screen shows Ezio on top of the destination.

"Oh." The blonde brawler simply says. "Well that's not so bad."

"No kidding." Blake rolls her eyes. "She is the one with the controller now."

"I know. I'm just saying." She says as Weiss gave her the controller back.

**Ezio climbs down to the front of the La Rosa Colta as he prepares to go inside to meet up with Annetta and his remaining family.**

_To be continued..._


	8. Important Announcement!

**Important Announcement!**

**Hey everyone! Tython055 here with an important announcement! I have decided to stop working on RWBY Plays Assassin's Creed II, mainly because I've lost interest in writing it. Plus, it's too much for me.**

**However, my good friend triscythe59 will be taking over this story and continue it for you RWBY/AC fans. And if you're interested, be sure to check out STAR WARS: The Force Eternal. It's a really good story so far! Please, PLEASE check it out if you are any fans of the beloved Star Wars franchise!**

**See ya soon fellow readers, and may the Force be with you!**


End file.
